Detective Shino Aburame and The Case of The Werewolf
by DeviantCreatures
Summary: Strange attacks are occuring in the quiet town of Konoha and Detective Shino Aburame is called on the scene. Mauled corpses, strands of hair, claw marks; all signs that point to the resident Huntsman, Kiba Inuzuka, as the prime suspect. Can love blossom amidst such chaos or will the beast within us all prove too formidable a foe...oh and there's sex too. Yaoi, ShinoxKiba.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovely Spell:** Hello all we are DeviantCreatures and this is our first joint fic. On my own I am Lovely Spell and this *points* is-

**TerasBad:** TerasBad! And we know we've kept you all waiting so long for our first entry as joint writers but alas our first fic is ready.

**Lovely Spell:** *crickets* we have kept you waiting right? On baited breath, I bet. So, what else can we say? I think 'Enjoy' is suitable and the second chapter will be up asap. TerasBad here will give you the sexy warnings.

**TerasBad:** Okay people this ride is gonna get bumpy, so please note the floatation devices located underneath your seats and the exits are here, here, there, there, and over there by that window. In the event of cabin pressure change, also known as yaoi fan girl faint, oxygen masks will fall from the compartments overhead. If you have children present, please close their eyes or minimize the screen as content will not be suitable for young adults. This fic is rated M for much sexual content, violence, and gore. Lovely Spell will now instruct you on the Pairings.

**Lovely Spell:** K, good got it. If you don't like it, there's also a backbutton you may use for immediate exit, otherwise try the eject seat button to get your butts out of here. Pairings are: [main] KibaxShino, [side] KisamexSasori, SasukexNaruto. I think... I think we might be ready for the first chapter... *hands over mic one last time*

**TerasBad:** Not quite yet Lovely Spell. One last thing before we can get started although I'm sure most of you scrolled down our ramblings to get onto the story already, still this is just a legal thingy we have to get out of the way and it is this:

**Lovely Spell:** WE OWN NARUTO! ...That's it right?

**TerasBad:** Haha close!

**Disclaimer: DeviantCreatures; TerasBad and Lovely Spell do NOT own Naruto...sadly, but don't worry, we're meeting Kishimoto in court tomorrow in regards to the rights. Have fun everyone!**

* * *

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

_drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

_Howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_

_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground._

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_

_I want to find you tear out all your tenderness_

_And howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

**Florence + the Machine: **_**"Howl"**_

* * *

It was winter and the weather never seemed to change. The pearly greys in the sky only swirled and changed like a drop of ink might in a bowl of milk. The weather was cool and cold, but never anything else, unless rainy. Winters were harsh and the evidence was all over the trees, or what would be trees in spring, but now were only withered mangled branches bare of their decorations.

Kiba saw all this and knew the weather was enough to depress even the most chipper. He was aware of the townsmen and what they thought of the huntsman who kept only to himself and his dogs at the edge of town, but like with the weather, he didn't give it much thought. The only reason he was there, in the town that pumped with nervous energy, was because he'd been summoned. There had been, at first, a murder and then another and finally a third woman had been attacked, but this one escaped with her life.

She'd seen nothing, but heard plenty and most of the clues pointed to Kiba. He stood now outside of the door which might hold more answers; for he was confused as to his part in the scheme of things.

There was nothing left to do. Kiba stood at the well engraved wooden door with a dark stain and an ornate, polished brass knob. If he stood and stared at it any longer, surely the people of the town would think him more than strange, but mad or an idiot as well. He cleaned off his sweaty hand on his dark brown pants and tossed the cigarette he'd smoked out of pure nerves before stepping inside.

The building was quiet. The tile was clean and reflective in its spotlessness. He saw a few plants around the space, that must have been kept alive with embers in that harsh winter, and some chairs that were empty. He looked at the desk before him and recognized the secretary there. She was small, shy and usually in a good mood to greet him when they met, but not that day. Kiba felt the change in her when she heard the door softly click shut behind him. She tensed and her pretty pale face was red at once.

Kiba approached her and wondered if he was in the right building. She inched forward as if only just holding herself back from crawling under the wide dark mahogany desk in defense. Kiba frowned, but didn't say anything. His wide brown eyes, which most were convinced were too canine in their open nature, settled on her when he'd reached a proper distance for a conversation.

"Uh, good morning Ms. Hyuuga. I was called here?" he asked nervously and still unsure if that was the right place where he'd been summoned. He offered her the note that had been tacked to his door and waited patiently for Hinata to respond.

She took the paper with a shaky hand and noted it down. "R-right through there," she spoke in her usual thin high voice and motioned in the direction of a second door that led to another waiting room.

Kiba thanked her and took his letter back as she held it out. He stood at the door of the room where there were many others waiting to see the several town officers and likely the mayor as well for their own business. They all seemed well dressed, educated, townspeople and probably some from the city by the looks of them. Kiba felt under-dressed in his clean, but worn leather shoes and tucked in flannel shirt. He adjusted the old brown jacket he had on and pressed the letter of summons into his breast pocket before approaching the barest wall, and leaning against it as he waited.

He didn't have to wait too long. In a few short minutes Kiba heard his name and pushed off of the wall. He fixed his jacket yet again and walked into the room that he was called to. Kiba took a seat in the large room and tried to keep his eyes on the woman ahead of him and off of all the decorations on the walls and the books upon the large shiny bookshelf. He pulled out the letter, but before he could speak through his dry throat, she spoke.

* * *

Shino had awoken that morning wet and naked. He was on the floor of his bedroom rather than on his bed, and he'd had a nightmare. Shino was soaked when he woke up in what he assumed was sweat. He picked himself up off the ground, and took a shower. He had to change and go see the mayor, who wanted to enlist his help in getting to the bottom of a slew of recent murders. He'd agreed to help after her call and was now on his way over to the mayor's office, where he'd be briefed on all the details of his assignment.

It wasn't like he didn't already know enough. The murders were the talk of the town and already there were some whispers in the city. But he knew very well that one should always beware the dangers of human hysterics and the need to embellish on details. He looked at the time as he approached the mayor's office, and told the secretary that he was there. He went to sit down with a few other people along the wall of chairs, and waited to be called as he was directed.

Shino opened his leather satchel and took out a notebook. He began jotting down notes of all the disappearances he'd read about in the paper. Sources couldn't necessarily be counted on this way, but it was good to keep note of a few things he already knew. Local law enforcement in small towns, he'd noticed, tended to smudge the details sometimes to make things sound more interesting to the townspeople, which in his opinion didn't make sense. The people were frightened enough. They didn't need more reasons to be scared. He made note of a few similar characteristics of the attacks. To him, in his expert opinion, it didn't seem the work of a human, more like an animal.

Shino was looking through some of the old newspapers dating back to the first attacks, and saw a picture of a huntsman with an article about him and his dogs. He hummed in thought and leaned back in his seat. He looked an awful lot like the man that had just come into the waiting room.

Then the shy secretary came in again and called a 'Kiba Inuzuka'. He looked back at the picture depicting the huntsman. Beneath it was a name. It was Kiba Inuzuka. He looked up across the room and saw it was the same person who stepped forward. Shino stared at him from behind his dark tinted glasses as he walked across the room and towards the door to see the mayor. He took every small detail that he could in that brief instance.

* * *

"Kiba Inuzuka, I called you here. I don't need my own words given back to me," Tsunade said while Kiba was attempting to unfold the letter he'd received with slightly damp hands.

"I suppose by now you know the crime and why you've been called," she asked.

Kiba was still completely in the dark. He wished he could say he knew more than he did so he didn't come off as ignorant of current events as he was. He didn't live in the town and matters within it hardly mattered to him, unless it concerned the sale of his own products, but he was only in town once a month, otherwise the buyers came to him.

"I don't know," Kiba finally said after swallowing around the lump in his throat several times.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Complete denial of events was often a technique used by criminals, but interrogating Kiba wasn't her job. Her reason for bringing him in was only to inform him, that as a person of interest in an open murder case, he would not be allowed to leave the town. It was as simple as that.

"I really don't know," Kiba added and cleared his throat. '_What was going on?_' He asked himself.

Tsunade took her time to explain the cases and the deaths. She spoke at last of the latest victim that had survived the attack, and made sure to take note of Kiba's reactions. She saw horror and fear, but whether the feelings surfaced due to guilt or genuine concern she wasn't certain.

Kiba's heart was beating fast. If this _thing_ was out there, his dogs were in danger. If it were canine in nature, Kiba was sure to master it, as he'd always had a strange talent for taming even the wildest of dogs, but his own pets were not him. They were loyal and tame and only attacked on command, but that was one command Kiba had never had reason to use. They herded and corralled. They hunted and tracked, but they'd never killed. He was protective of them. They'd never needed to do more than be faithful and his to be his companions. Kiba had to calm down though. He still didn't understand how _he_ was involved.

Tsunade let Kiba take it all in for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Surely, you are aware that because of your occupation and the company you choose to keep you've come to the attention of the police chief. I called you in to give you this formal order from the Town of Konoha. You are not allowed to leave the town until the investigation is closed," she said and offered him a thick bunch of pages that said all she'd summarized in much more detailed terms.

"Sign it," she said.

Kiba felt like he had no choice. He took up the pages and tried to read them, but struggled. Her stare made him feel like he were wasting her time. He would have preferred to have somebody read it to him and explain what he was signing, but as she continued to look at him struggle and offered no help, he had no choice, but to pick up the fountain pen that was offered and sign away.

* * *

Shino continued to stare at the door even after it closed when the one named Kiba walked inside. He could still replay that entire insignificant movement of him crossing and going into the room. He told himself he was memorizing the angles of his face for his investigation. As for the muscles emphasized by his shirt and jacket and the fit of his jeans, which showed how perfect his as- he stopped those thoughts there and cleared his throat. He went back to his notes, but tore the picture of Kiba out of the newspaper and placed it in his pocket, for reference or so he told himself.

Shino put his notes and the latest newspaper into his satchel when the shy secretary came back to tell him that Tsunade was almost ready for him. He nodded and said his thanks to her as he fixed his jacket and readied his bag. He stood by the door and it wasn't long before it opened. He looked up in time to see Kiba stepping out. Shino stepped to the side to get out of his way, but kept his eyes on him. It was nearly impossible to look away. He had such intense eyes it was hard not to stare.

Kiba narrowed his eyes as he took in the well-dressed man. _From the city_, that was Kiba's first thought as he saw the dark glasses and his style. He was good looking and Kiba managed a smile that showed his sharp and pronounced canines before leaving the threshold. He was captivated by the look of the other and for a moment before leaving he couldn't stop thinking of him.

Kiba warmed up by the unexpected thought of meeting the other another time, but he quickly dismissed the idea after starting his long trek back to the outskirts of town and to his home. He had many things to do. One of which was securing all of the fences and making sure his dogs would be safe at night. He'd move them into his small cottage with him, if he had to to keep them safe.

Shino's breathing hitched at the smile and he stared after him again before he'd gone. As soon as he was he snapped out of it and walked into the Mayor's office. He took a seat and greeted, "Tsunade," he said and inclined his head in her direction.

Tsunade gave a slight nod. "Detective Aburame," she greeted and gave him a warm smile. "Shino," She said with a much friendlier tone. She was friends of his father, a famous and quiet detective in his own time that Shino very much reminded her of.

Shino placed his satchel on his lap. "I've gone over the newspaper reports and found a few common characteristics between them, but I have to ask if I could see the official reports. I'd also like to know if the stories in the paper have been tampered or embellished in anyway," he said getting right to the point. "I believe things will go much faster if I'm given all the facts up front rather than going on false leads while more people die," he said calmly and collected. He pushed up his glasses as he waited for her reply.

"I have all the files you'll be needing directly from the police department," she said and pulled out a folder looking far too thin for three incidents.

"I'm afraid there isn't much to go on, but I know the situation is dire enough to have called you in," she said and slid the folders forward.

"The reports, I'm afraid, cannot be trusted as printed. I've secured you the contact information and addresses for each of the newspapers in town and the reporters. There are only two, one is local news, the other covers cases outside of the town as well and the third I'm afraid is a newspaper that is simply redistributed from the City, but none of these crimes have made it out of the town just yet," she informed him as she handed him yet more information.

"There are a few people the chief directed his officers to look at, one of which you just encountered, Kiba Inuzuka," she said.

Shino took the folders from her and looked through them as he sat there, reading on the details until he heard the news about Kiba and looked up at her.

"He's a suspect?" he asked and was a little confused. He hadn't gotten that 'vibe' from him, but he guessed his gut feeling couldn't be right every time. He nodded.

"I see," he muttered turning back to the pictures of the bodies and grimaced. Were Kiba Inuzuka and his dogs responsible for this? Tsunade obviously didn't have proof otherwise he wouldn't be walking about free.

"How about the others?" he asked now. "The names of the other suspects?" he clarified, pushing his glasses up again.

Tsunade pulled out a single page. "This is all we have." She said and on the top of the list was Kiba.

After Kiba, Naruto Uzumaki was listed for his friendship with the local foxes and pranks as a young teenager on the townspeople. He also lived a solitary life in the outskirts of town, but he lived south, where as Kiba took to the north where the forest grew thicker. The third and last person of interest was Kisame Hoshigaki, a visitor that had recently come into town. He only stayed for a while and usually left for months at a time. He had no connection with the town or its people. It was suspect that his arrival coincided with the crimes in a town that had been relatively peaceful before his arrival that year. He was known to spend his time east of the center of town, where a well-worn walking trail that ventured through the thinner parts of the forest came to an end at a river that cut through the outskirts and into other territories.

Shino took the single sheet of paper and looked through the list of names, which had no pictures of the other two suspects, but did list all three of their addresses. He made a mental note to talk to Kiba first and couldn't help but be a little anxious about that. He wondered if he should bring something, but shook those thoughts aside.

"Very well, I'll investigate these as well. Were there any witness testimonies that saw any of the attacks or heard anything?" he asked Tsunade as he put the sheet into his briefcase. He knew it wasn't likely there would be any. After all whatever or whoever it was seemed intent on killing everything that was in sight.

Tsunade shook her head slowly. "The only surviving witness is the last young woman, who was attacked and survived," she informed.

"Sadly, she is under the care of Nurse Sakura just a few doors down at Konoha Clinic. She isn't well and the police have yet to get a straight answer out of her. You may have better luck," she proposed.

"Her name is Anko Mitarashi," she said solemnly. "She is older than the others and a very strong woman who is not afraid to speak her mind or work outside with some of the men. It's her strong will to live that I believe enabled her to survive the attack," she said and gave Shino yet more information on Anko's contact information, where she was currently and where she lived on a normal basis.

Shino nodded and wrote that all down as well. "I'll try and see if I can get her to be a little more coherent," he said. "I'll talk to her first then I'll question Mr. Inuzuka. I must ask though, Tsunade, what is the basis of your suspicion of Kiba Inuzuka? I read about him and his kinship with dogs, but that is all," he explained.

Tsunade gave Shino a slightly knowing look. "I like Kiba. He's young and was only ever trouble around town as a young boy," she began to explain. "It is the police chief who suspects him the most. I have my doubts, I won't lie, and today I wasn't able to gauge anything from our conversation other than his slight fear, but anybody's reaction would be that." She said.

"He keeps to himself though and I do understand our Chief's reasoning. Kiba owns many dogs and keeps them, some are more wolf than dog. He is good with animals and even the wilderness doesn't scare him. I'm afraid, in this case, he may just be too different and his dogs have many of the characteristics that it would take to leave the type of wounds that we've seen on the corpses of the attacked. Ripping of the flesh leads to a savage attack. The patterns are of canines similar to a wolf or something larger." She shook her head.

"There are a few red flags. He's just a person of interest at the time though. I wouldn't go as far as to officially name him a suspect yet," she said even though they were listed as such.

Shino nodded. "Very well, I just wanted to know what I was dealing with," he said and bowed his head politely before standing.

"Thank you for your time and the information, Tsunade. I promise I'll do my best to track down the cause of these vicious attacks quickly and soon the people in your town will be able to feel more at peace," he said.

He outstretched his hand and shook hers. "I'll be off to the clinic and I'll report to you my findings," he assured her.

Tsunade shook his hand heartily. "We appreciate your time and effort." She said and took her seat once more when he was gone. She had others to see and more work to do. She had to trust Shino to do his work without doubting him or his abilities that were superior to anybody in the field.

* * *

Shino made his way to Konoha Clinic and spoke to the one on the other side of the desk and asked to see Nurse Sakura, so that he could be granted clearance to see Ms. Mitarashi. He waited, one hand in his pocket until he could hear the clicking of her shoes on the tiled floor. He turned to a pink haired lady and inclined his head respectfully.

"Miss Sakura I presume," he said and held out his hand to shake hers. "I'm here on business from the Mayor. I'm Inspector Shino Aburame and I'm investigating the brash of maulings that have taken place within the past couple months, and I understand you have a victim here in your hospital. I'd like to speak to her please," he said once again getting right to the point.

Sakura gave a brief nod after shaking his hand. "Yes. Yes. Tsunade informed me that you might come in," she said as she'd also been briefed by Tsunade about their request for additional aid in the case.

"I'm not certain that Anko- Ms. Mitatrashi will be able to be of any help, but you are welcome to try and speak with her by special request of our mayor," Sakura said.

She was worried. Like any young woman of the area with knowledge of the crimes and details of the gore, she was afraid. She wanted this solved just as much as the mayor herself.

"It's this way ," Sakura said after staring at his face and hoping to find a little spark that would tell her that he was really there to save them.

Shino followed the pink haired nurse down the ward to a private room. "I would prefer to be alone, if you don't mind. If you could just stand by the door," he requested before stepping in and closing the door behind him.

He approached the bed and sat down at a chair beside the woman, Anko. Her eyes were wide and showed her fear; her lips were moving rapidly issuing silent breaths. She was muttering something over and over, but what he could not hear.

"Ms. Mitarashi," he asked gently in a soothing voice. It was best to approach the traumatized woman carefully.

"My name is Shino Aburame," he said. "I know that you're afraid, but I need to know what it is that you saw that day," he said slowly and calmly. "I plan on putting them to justice whoever or whatever it is, but I need your help to do that," he said leaning forward. "Can you remember anything at all about that night?" he asked her now.

Sakura stood at the door as requested and listened in hoping Shino would get more out of her than anybody else had so far.

Anko recognized the scent in the room. She was blinded by her fear of the attack though and didn't react to the scent other than momentarily stopping her muttering and turning to look in Shino's direction, but still past him and towards the corner of the room.

"Blood. Blood. Blood," she muttered and shook. She moved her head from side to side and gasped for breath. She touched her bandaged neck and hissed in pain. "Blood," she said again in a harsh whisper as if sharing a deep dark secret.

Shino nodded. "I know its not something you want to think about Ms. Mitarashi, but I have to know so I can help," he coaxed. "Is 'blood' the only thing you can remember about that night? You can't remember a face? A smell? A sound? A voice?" he read off gently. "Or if it was an animal?" he tried.

Anko's eyes widened further until Shino feared her eyes could stand no more and watered. She closed her eyes at last and squeezed the tears out.

"Hair," she said and moved her hands into open and closed fists. "Hair," she repeated and looked at her hand as if she expected to see the matted hair she'd ripped from the creature that had attacked her.

"Blood," she said again and then seemed to lose her focus and fade back to her previous unintelligible muttering as she'd been when he'd come in.

Sakura stood frightened. She knew what Anko meant. She'd been cleaned up and her clothes and the hair she'd ripped from what had attacked her was all at the police station now. She'd need to inform Detective Aburame of that.

Shino was confused. Had she managed to get hair samples of the man or beast that attacked her? Why hadn't he been informed of this? It was of no consequence. The important thing remained getting the evidence and examining it himself.

"Thank you Ms. Mitarashi," he said quietly, "for your time and your bravery for living through that awful night to tell me that. You've given me some good information," he said and stood up. "Rest up Ms. Mitarashi," he said before turning and walking out back into the hall.

"She's been through an awful experience," he said to Sakura.

Sakura inhaled deeply and gave a nod. "She really has," she agreed quietly.

"May I ask what you've done with the clothes she was brought here in?" he asked her.

Sakura knew the question was coming after she'd heard Anko's words. She offered Shino an address she'd written down. "They're at the police station. You can speak with Chief Jiraiya," Sakura said and wished him luck.

Shino nodded her way. "Thank you very much for your cooperation, Ms. Haruno," he said and inclined his head in thanks. "I know it's unlikely, but if she happens to remember anything else, please get in touch," he said and pocketed the address then left to the police station.

* * *

Jiraiya paced the building as he dealt with his two officers who were about to go on duty. He directed one to the south and one to the north of town. He had a plan that had worked so far in keeping the town in order. In his time, only petty theft had been reported and once a man had spoiled his neighbor's crops. Murder was the toughest crime they'd had to deal with since he'd become chief, against his will he'd always mention. Over half of his squad had already quit. They weren't cut out for it. He knew not all of them were.

Shino stood outside the station, looking up at the sign. He could hear from where he was that it wasn't a busy day. He would've thought the place abandoned with how quiet it was. He took a breath and walked in and up to the front desk. There was no one behind it, so he rang the bell and waited. Perhaps they were busy after all.

Jiraiya waved the officers away as soon as their short meeting was over. He headed to the front desk, where even their secretary had quit. "Good morning," he said and eyed the man waiting there. He recognized him or rather he recognized his resemblance to a man he knew very well once.

Shino turned when he heard a deep voice. "Chief Jiraiya," he said and held out his hand in greeting.

"Inspector Shino Aburame, I'm working on the murder case by order of the mayor. I believe evidence of the attack was sent here," he said. "I was hoping for your full cooperation as well as the cooperation of your law enforcement officers," he said as usual, getting right to the point.

Jiraiya shook his hand. "Yes. I was told Old Lady Tsunade sent for you. I'm glad you're here." He said and quietly added. "Not everybody is cut out for this job. We've already proven that here. Half of my officers have quit and a member of our special officers- well, she was the first victim." He said and motioned for Shino to follow him. "The evidence locker is this way." He said

Shino nodded. He understood not everyone had the stomach and courage to deal with the truth of the world. The truth being, there were some sick people out there.

"Chief?" Sasori asked peeking beyond the door as he overheard the conversation. "Do we carry out our plans?" he asked as the second deputy, Sasuke Uchiha, came up with him.

Jiraiya paused when Sasori and Sasuke came up to them.

"Meet our guest," Jiraiya said quiet serious for once, "Shino Aburame. He'll be helping us and Inspector Aburame, these are my most trusted."

Shino inclined his head in acknowledgment towards deputies Sasori and Sasuke.

"They will help you as much as you need. Today we had planned to pay Kisame Hoshigaki and Naruto Uzumaki a visit. Kiba Inuzuka has been handled by the mayor herself this morning to keep him in town, but we have plans to speak with him." Jiraiya explained hoping to catch Shino up as fast as possible. The bath house opened in an hour after all and Tuesdays were half off drinks.

"That's good, I think I'll handle Kiba Inuzuka myself as he is the lead suspect while your deputies check on Mr. Hoshigaki and Mr. Uzumaki," Shino said to them all and followed them to the lockers where a baggy was handed to him with the information tagged on it, labeling it as belonging to the latest victim and a member of the special law enforcement officers, Anko Mitarashi.

He took it over to a table and laid the clothes out and grimaced at the marks. "This doesn't look like the work of something human. Clearly Tsunade was right to focus on the three suspects who have an affinity for some kind of feral animal," he said as he read up on them. Each of them had some kind of connection, foxes, dogs, and sharks. The tears in the clothes were definitely from something wild.

"There were fibers?" he asked them.

Sasori nodded and got out another tagged baggy with the hairs they had gotten from under Anko's fingernails and in her fists. "She didn't make it easy for whatever it was," he said with a slight note of pride in his voice.

Jiraiya noted the tone in Sasori's statement. He felt the same about her even if he hadn't been the one to train her.

"She's a fighter," he said and pulled down an empty box. "You may take those to your temporary home and examine them, but check them out on the roster," he said and checked the time. "I'll leave you boys to it. Report back to me tonight. I'll be on the team running night patrol," he said that to his two officers and then turned to Shino and shook his hand. "Tonight we'll be gathering here at 7 pm, when night has fallen. You're free to join us to collect their information and to share what you've found," he said.

Shino nodded. "Very well," he said and shook his hand. Shino put the evidence back in the baggies to take them back to his home.

"Kiba Inuzuka is only the prime suspect, but this line of work has taught me that counts for very little in the grand scheme of things, so deputies, keep your guard up while investigating the two other suspects," he advised.

Sasori nodded. "Will do," he said. "I'll take Kisame Hoshigaki," he said.

"I'll go see Uzumaki. We have a slight history. He'll be easy to gauge." Sasuke said and waited for Jiraiya to leave.

Jiraiya left them to their own devices with his mind partially already elsewhere.

"But I don't think Naruto did it. He's an idiot. I doubt he could steal a piece of candy and get away with it," He said and exhaled, "but I'll keep an open mind," He said to Sasori and Shino.

"It was nice meeting you, Inspector Aburame." Sasuke said and was the first to leave. He didn't even need the case file. He knew perfectly well where Naruto lived. He hadn't moved out of his cottage since they'd been in school together.

"See you at 7," Sasori said to Shino before collecting his own case file for Kisame. They had gone to school together, but he wouldn't say they'd been friends exactly. He would peg someone like Kisame to be into this sort of thing however. He always had that bad boy thing going on. He took off to Kisame's house then wondering to himself what Kisame had been up to all those years.

Shino nodded to him and left. He dropped his things off at his temporary house before making his way to Kiba Inuzuka's place out in the woods. He had a small sample of the clumps of hair found under Anko's fingernails, to compare it to any of Kiba's own dogs. The rest of the sample he'd left at home to go over later. The first thing he noticed on the way to Kiba Inuzuka's home was that it was well out in the middle of nowhere, a few miles away from any neighbor.

* * *

Sasuke was the first one to reach his destination. Naruto's house was in between very tall trees that seemed to protect his home. The entrance was framed by two thick ancient trees that almost looked like pillars. He walked past them and inhaled deeply. The wind was blowing nicely between the bare branches and even the pebbles looked cold. He walked up to the door of the quaint cottage and knocked on the front door. Sasuke fixed his bangs and then his badge and jacket.

Naruto was on his way home from the market, carrying his bags in his arms, when he saw someone at his front door and paused in his step. He'd recognize that duck ass anywhere.

"Sasuke?" he asked anyway and saw the raven turn. He walked up to him and up to the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he checked the other out discreetly. Naruto juggled the bag so he could unlock the door. He hadn't seen the other in quite some time and parting hadn't been on the best terms. A lot had changed. The raven's shoulders had gotten broader, his jawline was more defined and his face more narrow. He'd lost all of his baby fat. Not that Naruto noticed.

Sasuke helped Naruto with his bags as he struggled. "Deputy Uchiha," Sasuke corrected. "I'm here in my official capacity," he reminded and walked into Naruto's house once the door was open. He set the bags down in the kitchen and looked at back at Naruto.

He couldn't see him as being the murderer, but he had to be objective. He had to ask the right questions and examine every answer. He looked over Naruto. He sure had changed. He was taller and his face slightly thinner, but thicker in his torso. Sasuke told himself the fur just didn't match. It wasn't Naruto's hair, but he was curious about his foxes, if he still kept them.

Naruto snorted at the title and the tone as he walked in and went to the kitchen to put everything away. He wouldn't have thought the Sasuke he used to know, who was so set on doing things his own way, would be a deputy one day. Of course the same could be said about him becoming a teacher.

"This 'bout those murders?" he asked as he emptied the bags and filled up the fridge. "There hasn't been a single person who hasn't brought that up to me in one way or another," he explained dismissively.

Sasuke looked over Naruto. "Yeah it is." He answered and walked up closer to the other as he leaned on the counter.

Personally, Naruto thought he was past getting treated like something that crawled out of the black lagoon, but suddenly, because of the mayor outing him and the business with his foxes, he was on the undesirables list again. He sighed as he finished putting things away and looked up at Sasuke.

Naruto leaned back against the counter with him. "So what do you want with me?" he asked quietly, almost in a purr.

"I need to see your wolves and for you to tell me what the people have been telling you." Sasuke said a lot kinder than he ever spoke to Naruto in the past. He took advantage of his angle to look over Naruto's ass and thighs. He looked up to his waist and then broad back. Sasuke wanted him. It was that easy.

Naruto looked at him. "Foxes," he corrected and stood up straight.

"Foxes, right," Sasuke said even though he knew perfectly well what they were. He still liked irritating Naruto. He got the cutest frown.

"I was just about to feed them actually if you'd like to come out back with me and watch," he said leaving out another door and didn't turn to see if Sasuke was following or not although he suspected he was. He got their food from a separate container he kept out back and went out the back door and opened a gate where a dozen or so foxes cued up to him. He turned behind him and showed a leaf of lettuce to Sasuke before feeding it to the foxes as well as fruits, berries and grains.

"Foxes are Omnivors, Sasuke," he said. "Deputy," he corrected looking back at him. "Their diet is veggies, grains, berries, milk, and meat on occasion, but I assure you it's not human," he said as he knelt amongst them. "and besides," he said as the raven joined him crouching amongst them, "do they really seem all that hostile?" he asked as a few kits licked at Sasuke's face and hands while yipping cutely and nuzzling into him. Naruto smiled and petted one.

Sasuke kneeled next to him and let the foxes play with him and lick at him. He rubbed their soft fur and looked at Naruto.

"This fence is new," Naruto said indicating the one around the foxes, "because a few of them have been picked off, I suspect by the same person or animal whose after your townsmen," he said.

Sasuke looked at the newly fixed patch and saw that it was far larger than a fox could make even on its hind legs. He stood up and walked towards the hole. He wanted to inspect it for possible clues.

"Do you have any of any other colors?" Sasuke asked as they were all orange and a burnt red color. He needed something dark brown.

Naruto shook his head. "I get a few white coats around the winter time and some light brown ones, but that's about it," he said and fed the rest, looking up to see Sasuke checking out the hole. He took the opportunity to drink up the eye candy. Sasuke looked pretty damn hot in uniform. His eyes ghosted over fair skin, looking to his neck where he saw the pulsing vein just under his ear and licked his lips unconsciously, but shook his head when he caught himself nearly panting. He cleared his throat and stood up. Naruto walked over to him and stood near him.

"I don't know what it was that chased it off, but it only took a few of them before leaving," he told him as he looked at the patch job. The rip went up past even Sasuke's head. He sighed. "As to what the townspeople are saying, you know how it goes," he said shrugging. "The local lore of beasts that come to terrorize the town around this time of year. Nothing I think that could help you," he said and sighed again. "It's cold," he said. "Want to go inside and warm up?" he asked him and tried to keep the suggestive note out of his voice.

Sasuke made a note of the food the foxes ate, the fence and the coats. He met Naruto's eyes and looked down at his lips and back to his blue eyes. "I came with you to avoid the old prejudices," Sasuke said as he followed Naruto inside after a nod. "I will need something before I leave," Sasuke said once they were inside. He knew it sounded suggestive, but so had Naruto's own question. He opened his dark coat and pulled it off once inside of the warm house.

Naruto stepped into the house and towards the living room. He liked the tone in Sasuke's voice. "And what's that Deputy?" he asked not looking back at him. He placed his hands on the back of the couch and turned back to face him. "Do you need to yank out a few hairs, search the house for contraband, maybe frisk me a little?" he asked casually.

* * *

Sasori arrived at Kisame Hoshigaki's home, which was near the lake, and knocked on his door. The air smelled cleaner there, so close to the water as it was, and he took a minute to admire the view while he waited for Kisame to answer.

Kisame heard a knock and looked up. Nobody ever came to see him. It was his vacation spot and nobody knew he owned property out of the town of Mist. He stood up from his lure making station and walked with heavy footsteps towards the door. He peeked through the window and saw a redhead that looked faintly familiar. He opened the door at last and stood still. He still had his magnifying glasses, which made his eyes look large and fish like, on. He was in a long sleeve grey shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He stood staring at Sasori silently, barefoot and in shorts he only wore indoors.

Sasori rubbed his shoulders and saw his breath in the air. It was getting chilly. When Kisame came to the door however it may as well have been summer for how fast he felt the temperature rise. He told himself it was the cold that had brought a flush to his cheeks and not the other's well toned body. When he saw the magnifying glasses though he had to stop himself from almost laughing.

"Kisame Hoshigaki?" he asked. "I'm deputy Sasori, I'm with the Konoha police department. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" he asked him.

Kisame pushed up his glasses and then removed them. "Come in," Kisame said as he had no intention of going outside anymore.

Sasori nodded and stepped inside without saying why he was there.

Kisame shut the door behind Sasori and led him to the living room. The couch was of a warm soft material and the throw over the back was thick and blue to contrast with the brown couch. The fire was roaring and heat was radiating from it. Kisame wanted to tell Sasori he recognized him, but didn't say it, as it seemed like whatever it was Sasori had to say, was important.

Sasori inhaled the warm air, glad for the fire. He was busy examining the surrounding and nearly startled as he heard Kisame speak again.

"Something to drink?" Kisame asked as he walked past the living room right into the dining room, where he had his lures. He brought back his mug of hot chocolate and set it down.

"No thank you," Sasori replied to Kisame politely as he took a seat on the warm couch and warmed himself by the flames. He turned to Kisame when he came back. It sure had been a while since he seen him. "Well, Mr. Hoshigaki, I don't think I need to inform you of the past couple months in which a few attacks have taken the lives of a few townsmen," he coaxed.

Kisame took a seat next to Sasori and leaned back to get comfortable. "I heard," he said simply and looked over Sasori's uniform and then stopped at the red hair.

Sasori nodded. "Well, they've traced to the attacks to some sort of animal attack and due to your occupation and your affinity for carnivorous marine life, you've been labeled a possible suspect," he told him.

"Know that you aren't the only one though and this is merely in the name of ruling out all the possibilities, so can you tell me your whereabouts last night?" he asked him. Kisame didn't seem like a psycho killer and the attacks had occurred on land whereas Kisame dealt mostly with fish, but they were truly only ruling out all the possibilities.

Kisame laughed, but didn't kick Sasori out immediately. "Fishing," he said and looked over Sasori again. "Where were you last night?" Kisame asked flirtatiously. "Your boyfriend's house?" Kisame asked openly. He didn't have to deal with the repercussions of possibly being gay or bisexual as an unknown who only passed through Konoha a few months a year.

Sasori was taken aback and cleared his throat. "Um, I, myself, was pulling a double and please don't avoid the question," he said. It had caught him off guard, but he figured Kisame had to be joking. For one, he just didn't picture him as _that_ type of guy. "And no I don't have a boyfriend," he said getting out a notepad to jot down notes. "Anyone to verify you were fishing? A loved one or a spouse?" he asked casually.

Kisame turned to face Sasori. He was interested in the news and now the place the questions were heading. "No. I'm all alone," Kisame said and motioned to the rest of the house. "You're welcome to check the rest of the rooms," he said and stood up.

Kisame finished his mug of hot chocolate and waited for Sasori to stand. "I may be hiding a body somewhere. That's why you're here right?" he asked rhetorically and walked towards the hallway, where there were two doors one to the bathroom and another to his bedroom.

Sasori nodded. "In a matter of speaking," he muttered as he stood up and followed Kisame to a few doors and went to one on the right, walking in first while Kisame held the door open for him. It was a bedroom. He looked back at him just when the other was closing the door behind him and didn't object. In fact the act gave him tingles. He looked back around the room and looked to Kisame's bed. "Nice size bed," he noted casually as he looked around.

* * *

The cottage Kiba lived in was nestled deep into the forest, so set in its hedges and trees that it seemed a part of the forest itself. Shino walked up to the door and didn't know why, but he fixed his hair and his jacket before knocking.

Kiba was kneeling behind the house. He was on the cold ground with a large net and a pair of scissors and some thick twine. He was fixing a large rip on it and meant to tie it over the fencing around the dogs' corral. It would give them some added security. He was so busy with his work that he didn't hear the knock at the front door.

Kiba tugged the ear flaps on his hat down. He was cold and it seemed like the day would only get colder. He still had some wood to chop to replenish his stock, but the dogs were his first priority. They were loose currently and in the woods where they liked to run. They'd yet to announce his guest due to their distance.

Shino got no answer and knocked again. He waited for a good two minutes and still no one came. He sighed and saw his breath come up in a puff of white in the cold. He walked around and peeked into the windows and saw no one inside. He hummed and walked around the small house. He paused when he came upon a group of dogs who growled upon seeing him.

Kiba turned his head automatically towards the sound. He knew his dogs and their growls. They were nervous and apprehensive, but protective of their territory. It was somebody they didn't know and likely just there to buy some meat off of him.

Kiba stood up and set his work down before heading around the side of his home. Kiba approached the familiar looking man cautiously. He gave his dogs a quick shrill whistle that usually meant for them to line up, which they did immediately, but they were still on edge, ready for a second command.

Shino had started to back away from the dogs when Kiba appeared, calling them off. He noted how very quickly the dogs response time was and how obedient they were. If they did attack anyone, he wondered what could've happened that set them off, and if not, could Kiba have given them a command to attack?

"Hello," he said with a nod. "My name is Shino Aburame," he said walking forward. "I'm an Inspector from the city and I've been assigned the case of the recent attacks by the Mayor," he said and outstretched his hand. "She asked that I come and talk with you," he said.

Kiba shook Shino's hand. "Kiba Inuzuka," he said even though the other probably already knew that. "How can I help you?" he asked, but didn't let the dogs leave yet. He wasn't sure if everything the man was saying was true.

Shino nodded. "We've linked the recent attacks to some sort of animal. Bite marks indicate something along the canine family," he said looking at Kiba's dogs as he said so.

He noted their coats which varied in color. Any one of them could possibly be the hostile one and even Kiba's own hair seemed a similar hue. "As a result I'd like for you to account for the whereabouts of your dogs," he said politely, "and has there ever been a situation where they were out of your sight?" he asked him patiently.

Kiba frowned at the hidden accusation again against his dogs. He motioned to the front. "Wait for me at the front door," he said and whistled a different command to his dogs. They all followed him into the backyard. There he opened their gate and let them all in. He closed and locked it before heading inside with his net and his tools to continue working.

Kiba walked to the front and kicked his heels at the door to leave the dirt behind. The house was as cold as the outside and everything was covered in pelts.

"Come in." He said then and looked over Shino again. He was still alluring and if it hadn't been for his question about his dogs he would have been all over him; as it was his blood was rushing through his veins and he desperately wanted to act on his first instinct.

He wanted to pin Shino and maul his neck down to his- Kiba shook his head. "Come in," he said again and didn't remove his jacket. He tossed in a few logs into the fireplace, noted that he would need more before the next day, and then knelt down to start the fire.

Shino nodded and followed him inside, casting another glance at his dogs and hummed in thought. He walked in and looked around the house. It was very cozy and he shifted in his jacket as he felt himself warming. He looked back at Kiba in time to see him kneeling over the fire and got a good look at his backside, strong back and thick thighs.

Shino visibly shuddered. "Cold," he explained to Kiba when the other looked back at him. It was a lie, in fact it was suddenly rather warm in a sense, but he didn't think it was the result of the newly kindled fire. He walked up and sat on the couch.

"Know, Mr. Inuzuka, that this is merely protocol and you are not the only suspect," he saw fit to inform him. He didn't usually feel the need to 'reassure' a suspect of anything, but felt he had to now.

"Even if you check out, I might request your help in this instance as it would be in your field of expertise, but we must take precautions given the severity of the crimes," he told him. He really needed to stop reassuring him. He took out his notepad. "So about your dogs," he coaxed.

Kiba nodded and moved towards Shino when the fire was lit. "What about them?" Kiba asked and sounded a little less upset then as he calmed down with the warmth of the fire. There was no other light, but the orange glow of the fire and that was enough for him.

Shino took a breath. "Have they ever been hostile or out of your line of view within the past couple months for a long period of time. I would also like to inquire as to their diets," he said. "They seem to respect you quite a great deal," he said now.

Kiba shook his head immediately. "They are always around me. I place them in their corral after hours," he guaranteed. "They eat wild game and vegetables when we've got them, but mostly rabbits and other things like that. They've never bitten a single person," Kiba assured him and licked his lips.

Shino nodded. "So no record of any violence," he said and marked that down. "and you Mr. Inuzuka, do you have any history of violence?" he asked him. "Any quarrels with anyone in town?" he added. "These are just standard questions," he reassured him again.

Kiba shook his head once and then twice. "There is no record of violence," he said and then it came to him; he was lying, but quickly corrected himself. "I've had a few disagreements," he said.

Shino looked up when he confessed he wasn't perfect, which in his opinion he didn't necessarily agree with, the man had the perfect body and face and tan. He snapped out of it. "Go on," he said sitting up straight and gesturing for him to continue.

Kiba thought back to the fights. "Mostly over prices of the meat I sell," he said. "Some don't agree with the prices and they want to argue. They think I'm taking advantage or sometimes they just don't like me. When things go missing sometimes they blame me because I live out here and they think I couldn't afford town goods," Kiba said although it was obviously not the case. His job afforded him more than he needed so he kept the extra in cans under the sink that were ever piling up.

Shino nodded. It seemed like a perfectly normal dispute and not one that would warrant a killing spree. "So none of these fights ever came to blows?" he asked and took note of Kiba's mannerisms, studying him closely while telling himself it was for the investigation and no personal mission to memorize his features or the way he held himself.

Kiba was nicely tanned though, and he had to wonder if he was tanned everywhere. He swallowed thickly as he imagined pushing down the band of his pants enough to see a happy trail that led to more thoughts of what he might _taste_ like and he looked up at Kiba. "Sorry what was that?" he asked as he hadn't heard what he'd said.

Kiba smiled. "I said it's hot." He said and removed his jacket, then his sweater, which partially pulled up his shirt. He fixed his undershirt and then his pants. "Would you like a drink?" he asked. "And only two ever became physical," Kiba answer as he walked to his small kitchen, so Shino would know he wasn't avoiding the question.

Shino nodded. "Oh," he said and smiled. "Sure, it doesn't matter what, just something cold please," he said as he took off his own jacket and relaxed on the sofa as he waited for Kiba to get back. "And you say your dogs have never harmed a human?" he asked from where he was as he looked around the living room. He took in the small details. There were no pictures. Everything had an animal theme and a hunting edge to it. Kiba was obviously more at home in the wilderness. "Yet they seem pretty territorial," he pointed out.

Kiba returned with two glasses of water. He set one down for Shino and the other was already half empty. He took a seat again, this time next to Shino on the couch. "They obey me and would never harm a person unless provoked and they were trying to protect themselves," Kiba said. It was the truth even if it sounded slightly bad for their case.

Shino nodded. "I see," he said and looked back down at his notepad. "So they would be capable of hurting someone if the situation dictated it," he recapped and wrote it down. "Although you said yourself that kind of thing hadn't ever presented itself am I right?" he pointed out and took a sip of his water.

Now that Kiba's sweater was off, it was harder to ignore his muscles. He was thankful for the cold water. It was quite a predicament. Normally he could always perfectly organize his priorities. He was a suspect, that meant no attraction should be there. That was the way he operated, but it was harder with Kiba. He didn't know what it was about the other, but he couldn't stop seeing him as _other_. What was worse, he was starting to really hope the murderer wasn't Kiba. He knew what those kind of thoughts led too. Soon he'd be starting to make excuses for him. He looked away. Maybe if he didn't look at him, it'd be easier to think.

"Do you have any idea as to what may be causing the attacks? Any of your own theories? This type of thing is in your field after all," he pointed out calmly taking another sip.

"They could be. They're capable, but that would never happen unless provoked and I doubt Anko would bother any of my dogs to that far degree," he said.

Kiba stood when he expressed his opinion. "A few ideas come to mind actually," He said and pushed the table out of the way with their water. "Stand please so I can tell you what I was thinking," Kiba said and felt confidence surge in him as it was definitely in his area of expertise.

Shino nodded and stood as directed. "Like this?" he asked him standing in front of him.

"Yes perfect," Kiba said and stood before him. "Whatever attacked these women, according to Tsunade, had to have a mouth that would reach about this far." Kiba gripped Shino's neck with his fingers acting as the 'teeth' and felt the other's heart race.

Kiba got close and leaned his head to the side "This is far too wide a jaw for a regular dog. Even my wolves couldn't stretch that far unless they meant to dislocate something. So while likely canine it's something far larger," Kiba said and pushed Shino down to the floor with ease.

"For example...," he continued and slowly went through his theory and ideas all the while leaning over Shino and positioning himself in the 'attack' position during all of the scenarios.

Shino had stopped listening after Kiba laid his hands on his neck. He wasn't looking at him, although behind his glasses you wouldn't be able to tell, but he wasn't. He was looking at the ceiling, but it didn't matter. Kiba's touch was like fire and his eyes nearly rolled back when he set him on the ground and leaned over him. He was suddenly hyper aware of Kiba's cologne, if he wore it, or maybe it was just the scent of Kiba. He tried to take a breath to calm himself but Shino only managed to inhale his scent and that _did_ have his eyes rolling back.

"For example what?" he asked when his mind finally caught up with his body. He could feel the heat from Kiba's body and his mouth suddenly went dry and he licked his dry lips to moisten them.

Kiba gave a slight smirk. Something in him was stirring. His body was getting hotter by the second. He looked down at how vulnerable Shino looked. A slightly growl escaped him and Kiba released Shino before he did something he might regret. "You should leave detective," Kiba said low and gruff. "Now," he said and licked the sharp edges of his pointed cuspids. It had become a habit as of late.

* * *

"A bit of all of that," Sasuke replied and placed his coat near Naruto. He walked up to him and reached out to touch his hips first. "I'll frisk you first," he said and touched him up his chest and to his neck. Sasuke touched up to Naruto's jaw and then down to his shoulders. He stepped very close to Naruto until he could feel his body heat against him.

He touched Naruto down to his wrists even though there was obviously nothing to frisk. He felt back down to Naruto's waist and down his back. He gripped Naruto's ass and squeezed him tight then pulled him flush against his own hips. "Now I need to search your home," Sasuke said and pulled his hands away. "Show me your bedroom first," Sasuke ordered in a husky tone with all casual tone lost.

Naruto shivered under Sasuke's touch, his breath hitching and humming low in his throat when Sasuke squeezed him. He missed his touch immediately when he pulled his hands away. Naruto nodded at the command and took his hand, pulling him and leading him towards his room.

He opened the door and pulled him in, shutting it behind him and kissed him and moaned into his mouth. He licked the roof of Sasuke's mouth and walked backwards towards the bed. He felt up Sasuke's chest and down to his hips and moaned when his fingers encircled his handcuffs.

Naruto flipped him over until he was straddling him and jingled the cuffs. "I believe I've just assaulted an officer," he purred and attacked his neck. "You should probably cuff me," he said as he ground down against him.

Sasuke took the cuffs. "You sure did," he said and moaned while handcuffing Naruto to the bed post. He pulled off his clothes and climbed over Naruto in his boxers. He undressed Naruto and kissed down his chest. "I need some samples," Sasuke said and sucked back up Naruto's chest, leaving marks behind. "A few," Sasuke corrected and didn't question how he ended up in that situation. He simply enjoyed every aspect of it.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke kissed down his chest and bucked when the other started to leave marks. "Right," he agreed huskily. "You'll have to be very thorough," he said when Sasuke started to drift down further. "I'm looking forward to the cavity search," he said.

Sasuke growled. "I am too," he said and spread Naruto's legs wide. He squeezed Naruto's erection and milked it until it was nearly purple. "Sample one," Sasuke said and dipped his head down to take Naruto into his mouth.

He sucked on him and tasted every part of him down to his toes. Sasuke came back up to Naruto's balls and pulled them up. His own erection jumped at the sight. Naruto was clenching and unclenching and whether purposely or not Sasuke was intrigued. He kicked off his boxers and kneeled up as he stroked himself to the tip and back to the root amongst the dark thatch of hair. "Ready for the search?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto moaned and bucked as Sasuke touched and kissed him. He was achingly hard and dying to do something about it. He bit his lip as Sasuke stroked himself and saw he was equally hard and nodded, pulling on the cuffs. "Ready," he said huskily.

Sasuke leaned over Naruto and kissed him. He tasting his mouth and then his tongue. He pulled back and positioned himself between Naruto's legs. "Tell me the truth," Sasuke said and inched his way into Naruto's tight hole. "Did you kill or your foxes have anything to do with the murders?" he asked mostly to distract Naruto as he entered him. He already knew Naruto was innocent. The foxes' jaws and teeth were way too small and their bodies too small as well to take on somebody like Anko and still manage to get so much damage in.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah I masquerade as a psycho killer at night. It's this little thing I do to take the edge off and my foxes are my minions who do my biddin-Ah!" he yelped and exhaled harshly when Sasuke pressed in. "No," he said through clenched teeth. "Of course not," he said and leaned up to claim Sasuke's lips and the taste of him helped him relax.

Sasuke kissed Naruto hard. It was all bites and scratches. He had so many emotions pent up for Naruto. He pulled back and eased in the last centimeter into him. Sasuke stilled and gasped for breath. "You can masquerade for me any time," Sasuke said and pulled out slowly. He pushed back in with a measured pace and once more leaned forward to capture his lips.

Naruto's breath was ragged as he kissed Sasuke heatedly. He pulled his hips back slowly while he bit down on Sasuke's bottom lip and whimpered at the feeling. He tugged on his cuffs as he moved back onto him slowly. He couldn't wait. He wanted it to feel good already. "Sasuke," he breathed his name needily. "Move," he told him and moved to bite down on his neck.

Sasuke sped up at the command. He groped at Naruto's side. "Were you always this hot?" he asked and lifted Naruto up to sitting. He gripped the curtain behind him and gripped it hard. Sasuke thrust up into Naruto and panted with every move. He ripped the curtains down with the force of his grip and reached for the window sill next. "Hope your house is sturdy," Sasuke said with his signature smirk which was only a little less menacing with his hair all mussed and sweat running down his neck and chest.

Naruto groaned as he was lifted on Sasuke's lap and shivered at that damn smirk. He moaned loudly as Sasuke thrust up into him and it was hard with his arms still cuffed to the bedpost. "I'm kind of just hoping my bed is sturdy," he managed and apparently it wasn't.

When Sasuke brushed against something inside him that made him tighten his legs around Sasuke's waist and yell out his name, he tugged on the cuffs and broke the bed post. Now with his hands free, he wrapped the chain behind Sasuke's head and pulled him close into another kiss.

"There, Sasuke, again!" he pleaded and buried his head into Sasuke's neck as the other complied and he sobbed. "Fuck, were you always this sexy?" he asked him back.

Sasuke purred near his ear. "I was," he answered cockily. He struck Naruto's prostate over and over once he'd found it. He kissed Naruto's neck and felt up his sides needily. "We should have done this a long time ago," Sasuke said between a series of groans. He was close and Naruto was clenching hard.

Naruto groaned wantonly as he let his head fall back. "All t-those fights seem really really i-insignificant now," he managed between moans and tugged on Sasuke's hair as his legs tightened their hold on Sasuke's waist, holding the other to him in an attempt to bury him deeper. "Shit, Sasuke," he groaned. "I'm gonna come," he sobbed.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's ass and spread him with each thrust he gave. He canted his hips forward and felt his own orgasm approaching. He also wondered about those fights. "It was all sexual tension," Sasuke explained and finally let go and gasped out Naruto's name. "I'm coming in you!" he said out of breath and lifted Naruto just enough to make his last thrust the deepest.

Naruto yelled out loudly and stilled over Sasuke as his legs shook at the final deep thrust. "Oh good God!" he groaned as his muscles relaxed at once in the aftermath of his orgasm and he melted against Sasuke, panting like he'd run a mile. He shivered when he felt Sasuke filling him up and hummed, pleased.

"It's so warm," he muttered in surprise and kissed the side of Sasuke's sweaty neck. "So just to get this out of the way, does this mean I'm not a suspect?" he joked breathlessly.

Sasuke kissed Naruto and pulled out slowly. "Off the record you're no longer a suspect, but officially I may have to continue my own investigation," Sasuke said and started to get dressed again.

Naruto stood on his knees and pulled Sasuke back to him by the loops of his pants and kissed him again. "Be a little late," he said and kissed him long and slow, moving his hands down to palm him until he felt an answering hardness. He moaned against his lips. "Just a little," he said and slowly guided Sasuke back down on the bed and straddled him.

Sasuke sat back on the bed and looked up at Naruto. He pulled him down for a kiss and let it continue far longer than he should have. "I have to go. There's a meeting I have to get to," Sasuke said, but he didn't sound all that enthused to go. He knew he was going to be late when Naruto ground his hips down more convincingly than any argument Jiraiya could have presented him.

Naruto slid Sasuke's pants down and once again they were discarded onto the floor and returned to straddle him. He hummed as he leaned down to kiss him again. Naruto reached between his legs and gripped Sasuke and rubbed him between his own cheeks teasingly.

"You could just say I resisted arrest and you had to get a little rough with me," he said huskily and moaned in his ear as he lowered himself down on Sasuke, but only so that the head had breached his hole and bobbed back on it.

Sasuke groaned and nodded to whatever Naruto was saying. It felt far too good to be anything bad. "More, Naruto," he said and pushed his hair back. "A little more," he said and resisted thrusting up into Naruto as he obviously wanted to play some with him.

Naruto moaned and rocked back on him. Without warning he sped up considerably, slamming himself down on Sasuke and sobbed as he bounced on him. "How's that for more," he moaned. Just as quickly he stopped and pulled himself up to bob on the head again at a tormentingly slow pace. He leaned down to take Sasuke's dusty pink nipple into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth while he tweaked the other one with his fingers.

Sasuke gasped. "Oh God!" He squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed when Naruto slowed down again. He raised his chest encouragingly towards Naruto. "Come on. Come on," he mumbled repeatedly. "Torture," Sasuke said. "This is torture," he said and pulled Naruto up for a kiss and started thrusting up into Naruto as they kissed.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and lifted himself off of Sasuke completely and heard the other hiss at the naturally cold air. He pulled away and moved back, steadily kissing Sasuke down his chest, sucking on his nipples then trailing bites down his abs. He dipped his tongue into his navel and drew patterns with the slick muscle in the coarse dark pubic hairs.

He pushed apart Sasuke's thighs wider and licked from his taint, to his balls, and along the underside of his reddened dick. Naruto twirled his tongue along the vein there and sucked on it as if to leave a hickey and kissed up to the tip. He stroked Sasuke's thighs as he hovered his mouth over the dripping head and breathed hot air on the raven, without letting his lips touch the sensitive skin of Sasuke's cock. He watched as the raven's member twitched and flicked his tongue along the slit, catching the precome beading from the top.

"Want me to suck you off?" Naruto asked huskily.

* * *

Kisame locked the door when Sasori started looking around. He undid the buttons on his shirt one by one. "You should look through the closet," Kisame suggested and dropped his shirt.

Sasori did so, pretending to not see that Kisame was undoing his clothes as he went to look through the closet.

Kisame walked up behind Sasori and when the other was facing the closet and hugged him from behind. "You aren't very smart Mr. Deputy," Kisame teased. "You came without back up into the house of a possible murderer," he said with a deep voice.

He bit on Sasori's neck and then nibbled on his ear. "I could do the same to you," he said and started undoing Sasori's uniform.

Sasori stilled when he felt the other wrap his arms around him and melted as the other started to undress him. He worked his hands behind him to fondle Kisame through his pants. "I think I can handle it," he said huskily and moaned when Kisame bit his neck. Saosori helped him with his belt which was harder to undo than a normal one.

Kisame thrust into Sasori's hand. "Do you really think so?" Kisame asked after the belt had been opened. He pushed down Sasori's pants and underwear. Kisame then began on his own pants.

"I do," Sasori breathed as his pants came down and he helped Kisame with his own. Once they were he dropped to his knees and took him into his mouth, having to pull away to take another breath before he could get him all down and sucked hard.

Kisame grunted satisfied with Sasori's mouth. He pressed his large hand behind Sasori's head and rubbed his hair and head as the other sucked. Kisame pulled Sasori back with him so his mouth wouldn't leave his cock and he could sit on the edge of the bed.

Sasori followed after him, bobbing his head and pulling away with loud pops, nipping at the head of Kisame's erection.

Kisame pulled his feet out of his clothes and leaned back completely naked. Kisame rubbed one hand through Sasori's hair and let the other continue.

Sasori took him all the way down again until he was hitting the back of his throat and swallowed, pulling away with a gasp.

"I like how you work, Deputy." Kisame said gruffly.

Sasori kissed up his chest then. "You don't seem very much like a killer," purred. "Maybe I should take my business elsewhere," he challenged.

Kisame pulled Sasori up fast and pressed him face down on the bed. "How would a killer act in this situation?" he growled near Sasori's ear. "Would he plunder you without preparing you? Would he tie you up and take you against your will? Or would he hold something you hold dear hostage and force you to do all the work yourself?" Kisame slowly backed off of Sasori.

"Deputy, if you want to live past this meeting then ride me," he said and laid on his back. He reached for the side table and pulled out a hunting knife he kept close. "Ride me or else," he said with a glint in his eyes.

Sasori eyed the knife and snorted. He leaned forward and licked the blade. What was life without a little danger? He wouldn't have opted to be a deputy otherwise. He kept his eyes on Kisame as he swiped his tongue along the sharp blade. He raised himself up over him, positioning the other at his entrance.

"Put that away before you hurt yourself," he taunted before he sat down on him fast and clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth through the pain as he groaned.

Kisame moaned at the sight of Sasori's tongue caressing his knife. Kisame watched entertained, but was caught by surprise. He gripped the knife tighter as Sasori sat down. He shut his eyes hard until he saw white and then clenched his teeth as he groaned in pleasure.

Kisame opened his eyes and blinked away the dancing black spots. He threw the knife straight at the door and landed dead center. With his hands free he moved them down to Sasori's hips.

"You're mighty brave, Deputy," Kisame said in the same line of teasing and took Sasori's deflated cock in his hand to will it back to hardness. He spit in his hand a few times and roughly tugged and rubbed the head. It slowly filled and with each stroke Kisame felt him getting harder. Kisame licked his hand one last time and began to stroke the Sasori steadily.

Sasori groaned and threw his head back as Kisame stroked him. "Shit," he breathed as his erection was brought back to life and he placed his hands on Kisame's hard chest. He raised himself up and knocked Kisame's hand away. "Enough," he said and lowered himself back down fluidly.

Kisame pulled his hands away and watched Sasori move. It was an energy that warmed the room better than any fire ever could.

Sasori leaned down to kiss Kisame hard. "You're mighty big Kisame," he purred and started to move over him.

Kisame chuckled a deep rumble at the compliment. He kissed Sasori and savored his mouth for a few minutes before pulling back. "I'm surprised you can take it," he said as Sasori rode him smoothly and without complaining like others in the past had.

Sasori smiled down at him as he rode him, his breath a little fast. "You're not _that_ big," he challenged and knew it seemed to anger the other as Kisame gave a hard thrust up that bounced him in retaliation. "Ah!" he yelled out when his prostate was struck. "Fuck, do that again," he said as it had sent tingles throughout his legs, up his back, and along his arms.

Kisame growled and hit it again and again. Almost brutally he shoved Sasori off of him and with his large hands easily flipped the smaller body over on his stomach and mounted him from behind. "I'll show you big," Kisame said ferally near Sasori's ear. "I can be a monster in bed, if you let me," Kisame warned in a whisper.

Sasori groaned as he was flipped over and a delicious shiver ran through his body at the promise. He rubbed back against Kisame. "Oh I'll let you," he said looking over his shoulder at him and caught the other's lip with his teeth. "I prefer the monster," he purred huskily. "I like it rough," he continued. "Show me what kind of man you really are," he said.

That was all Kisame needed to hear. He moved faster and deeper in Sasori. He gripped his slim hips in his large hands and held tight as he pounded into him. "Rough like this?" Kisame asked and gripped the back of Sasori's impossibly red hair in one hand then gave him a hard tug to hold him on place with his back slightly arched.

Sasori yelped in surprise as Kisame rammed into him and cried out his name with each murderous thrust. "Jesus Kisame!" he yelled and sobbed when the other yanked his hair back. He growled at the question. "I'm never going to believe you're dangerous if you keep taking it easy on me," he groaned and his body seemed to go haywire when Kisame thrust even harder and whimpered.

Sasori tried to thrust back to meet his thrusts but the pleasure erupting from the way Kisame was beautifully abusing his prostate turned his body and mind into putty, so he could do nothing but take the assault. He was glad Kisame lived in a secluded area where there were few neighbors as they could probably hear him. "Ah God!" he yelled loudly. To hell with it, what were they going to do? Call the police? "Oh God, I'm close Kisame!" he warned him.

Sasori was making the best sounds. Kisame was sure of it. He pulled out and quickly tugged back Sasori's hips so he was on his knees and instantly impaled once more.

Sasori shouted surprised. "Holy fuck! I'm coming!" he called as rammed himself back when he was impaled and came in spurts on Kisame's bed. He threw his head back and groaned wantonly as he blinked his vision back into his eyes. He grunted and moved back against Kisame so the other could finish. He saw the time then. "Shit," he cussed. He hated being late. He'd have to run all the way back to town.

Kisame chuckled huskily and stilled as Sasori moved back and forth on him. He watched the other stretch and take him in repeatedly. He wasn't that far and the erotic image was plenty to get him closer. Kisame leaned over and pinned Sasori down. "I'm coming in you," he growled and didn't let the other move as he shoved himself as deep as Sasori could take him to come inside of him.

"Shit!" Sasori cried and groaned as he felt Kisame coming in him. The spasms were coming quick and he could feel every little jump Kisame's fat cock gave. He panted as the other slowly pulled out and he hummed as he raised himself on his knees, his chest still to the mattress and rolled his hips, feeling the come spill out and slide down his thighs and shivered.

Kisame gripped Sasori's thighs and squeezed him in his hands. He spread him and watched more and more come fall out of him. "I have an alibi for the nights of those murders," Kisame said gruffly. He laid down next to Sasori, who looked spent. "I have an alibi for every night since I've been here actually," Kisame said. "I don't miss the poker games down at Ichiraku's Bar. I'm there every night. Today will be the first night in months that I'm not there by sundown," Kisame said and looked at Sasori. He traced the other's spine with his fingertip and kissed his shoulder like he would a lover's.

Sasori hummed and nodded, believing him. "I never really suspected you in the first place myself," he said and moved closer to trace his lips along Kisame's shoulder to his neck where he kissed him once more. "I don't think you would put so much effort into making me believe you were a bad guy if you truly were one," he said and kissed his jaw. "Although God knows you can be convincing when you want to be," he teased and looked at the time. He was so tired and would be content to spend the night there. "I need to go," he sighed, clearly not wanting to. "I'm late for a meeting," he said and sat back delaying.

Kisame chuckled and kissed Sasori's arm and jaw. "If you're already late, why not skip it all together?" Kisame asked and pulled Sasori close. It was getting cold in the room once more now that they were no longer moving. The fire in the living room wasn't nearly enough to reach the bedroom and the sweat on Kisame's skin was cooling quickly. He pulled up the blanket over his shoulders and Sasori's. "It'll be warm in here soon," Kisame said and hugged Sasori close to him.

Sasori let himself be pulled forward and shivered as he was warmed by Kisame and the covers. He hummed as he had a habit of doing. "They'll be suspicious, if I go to see a suspect and don't come back," he said but sounded sleepy. He wrapped his arms around Kisame and wormed his leg between Kisame's thighs comfortably. "I guess there's no point if I'm already late," he conceded without needing a counter argument, too comfortable to even think about moving. He kissed Kisame on the lips and let himself drift away. Before sleep took over he heard a wolf howl somewhere.

* * *

Jiraiya checked the time. The meeting was over and everybody had been dispatched to their areas. He assumed Shino, Sasuke and Sasori's investigations had gone longer than anticipated. He left a quick note for them on the temporary desk and left to his own post for the night.

* * *

Shino got up slowly, his eyes still on Kiba as the other backed away. He wanted him. He wanted to stay but he looked at the time. He'd be late if he didn't leave now and he got more than enough information. The problem was he hadn't gotten enough of _Kiba_. He backed towards the door. "I'll be in touch," he told him, grabbed his coat and left.

As soon as he was out of the door he took a calming breath. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and he shivered although it wasn't as cold as it had been before. Night was falling though. He looked up at the sky where the moon could barely be seen by the onslaught of pink and purple clouds. He'd forgotten there was a blue moon tonight, the second full moon of the month. He ran his fingers through his hair frustratingly. He had a ways to go before he was back in town. He was going to be really late, if he hadn't missed the meeting already. He started to walk, knowing night would fall before he got back.

Kiba looked outside. The moon was rising and night was falling. He didn't have much time. He watched Shino's slim back retreat down the dirt path to town before he left his warm house. Kiba didn't know what to do about his problem. It wasn't something he could help. It was just the way he was born. Kiba looked up yet again and saw the full moon higher still; the second in the month.

Lucky, only for some.

* * *

Golden eyes could smell the scent of prey on the air and the beast growled as he traced the scent trail, moving in and out of the woods. The musky smell of love making attracted the beast. Prey was more vulnerable when in heat and numerous trails smelled delectable. One stood out to him and he moved low to the ground and spotted a brunette walking alone in the woods and stalked him.

* * *

**(a/n: Thanks again. Second chapter will be up soon so once again TerasBad and Lovely Spell are DeviantCreatures. See you soon! :/)**


	2. Chapter 2

**TerasBad:** Welcome back everyone to Chapter 2 of Detective Shino Aburame and the Case of the Werewolf! It's taken us a while but here it is at last! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. We appreciated your enthusiasm and support for our favorite pairing. Now we're back with Chapter 2 and its gonna be epic, right Lovely Spell?

**Lovely Spell:** Right! And now that this story is complete you can expect an upcoming KibaxShino in the very near future. It is also complete so no fear of it being dropped. I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Once again TerasBad and Lovely Spell do not own Naruto...yet! Mwahahaahahaha!**

**Warning:** **Subject matter may contain explicit content and sexual themes and behaviors and may not be appropriate for ages under maybe 45 or 60. Rated M for a reason.**

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_  
_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'd ground_

_And howl_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_  
_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_  
_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_  
_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_

**Florence + the Machine: **_**"Howl"**_

* * *

Sasuke gave a groan. He didn't feel half of his body. For a moment he was worried he was paralyzed, but then realized somebody awfully heavy was on him. He looked at messy blonde hair and chuckled sleepily. "Naruto, I can't feel my arm," he said and shook him slightly.

Naruto groaned annoyed when he was shaken and nuzzled into Sasuke. "Deal with it, I'm sleeping," he muttered groggily, but did roll over and away from him, curling up into a little ball to recapture the heat.

Sasuke chuckled and curled up behind Naruto. "I have to go," Sasuke said and kissed Naruto's neck gently. "Can I see you tonight?" he asked before he pulled away slightly.

Naruto turned in the other's arms and kissed him on his jaw. He gave him a small smile and a nod as he stroked his side. "Yeah, of course," he said and kissed along his collarbone as he rubbed his leg in between Sasuke's thighs. "Good luck with your investigation," he said.

Sasuke moaned into another kiss and sat up. He gathered his clothes and started changing again. "I'll be back after my shift," he promised.

Naruto chuckled. "Okay, I'll see you then," he said and leaned up to kiss him one last time before watching him leave with a smile. He got up, stretched and headed to the showers.

* * *

Kisame woke up early as was his custom. He looked at Sasori as he slept and smiled at the nice scene he made on his bed. He left to wash up and start up on some breakfast.

Sasori sighed and reached out for warmth that had been there the night before, but was gone now. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up, ignoring the pain in his backside, bringing the covers around him and looking around. He yawned and ruffled his red bed head and hummed when he smelt something really good in the air. "That smells _so _good," he groaned out loud.

Kisame heard Sasori as he was walking back. He came in with a tray full of food. "Eat," he said and placed the food tray between where Sasori was laying and where he took a seat. "And it _is_ good," he verified.

Sasori chuckled and leaned against the headboard, wincing at the pain for a moment before leaning forward and kissing Kisame's Adam's apple. He hummed. "Thank you," he said and took a bite and moaned. "God, this _is _good," he said and then fed Kisame a bite.

Kisame took the offered piece and smiled to let his pointy sharp teeth show. "I make a breakfast feast every morning. Just like this one," he said and took a sip from the fresh made coffee.

Sasori chuckled as he ate. "You do huh?" he asked and kissed him. "Does that mean I can look forward to meals like this more often?" he asked teasingly and stroked the inside of Kisame's thigh. He looked at the time. "Crap," he said. "I need to go, I can't be late again," he told him and got up and kissed him. He got off the bed and saw the bruises on his hips, wrists, and thighs. He was thankful his uniform would cover most of it as he changed.

Kisame hummed in the positive and nodded. "Every morning," he said and chuckled. "Bed and breakfast whenever you want it," he said while the other dressed.

Sasori chuckled as he finished dressing and leaned down to kiss him again. "I like the sound of that," he said nibbled on his lip. "I'll see you later," he said and left after one last kiss and a squeeze of his thigh.

Kisame waved Sasori off and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Kiba was panting in the morning cool. His breath came and went in clouds. He had rushed to town in the morning as soon as the sun was up. He knew it was pointless to have gone that same night as nobody would be up and around. He wouldn't have known where to find anybody of importance.

Now that it was daytime he rushed to get to Detective Shino and Chief Jiraiya. He knew what had done it. He knew and had hurt the being enough to delay them and possibly leave a trail. His dogs were safe and the entire pack was running hard behind him. Kiba wasn't going to go anywhere without them anymore. He vowed that when one had saved his life the night before.

* * *

Shino's eyes snapped open and he hissed as pain shot up his side and clutched himself. Several things became apparent to him then. One, he was injured, two, he was naked, three, he was outside in the grass, four, he had NO memory of the night before. Shino clutched his head. It hurt. He sat up and groaned as he held his side. He looked down. Was that a bite mark? He was also scratched up pretty bad along his leg. He looked around, hearing the birds chirping. He had no idea where he was or where his clothes were.

Shino got up and grunted, holding his side and covering himself up as he looked around. He searched the foliage where his blood was smeared on the leaves. Had he been running from something? He saw his glasses and was thankful as he slipped them on and followed the trail until he came upon his clothes and gingerly put them on. They were just as shredded. What had happened? He held himself, his breath seen in the cold air and limped his way home as he tried to make sense of it all. He'd been on his way to the meeting; only, he didn't remember making it. He tried to think, but nothing came to him. He got into town and to his temporary home. He limped inside and went to the bath tub. There he set to work on cleaning his wound.

* * *

Kiba stopped at the police station. He knocked as hard and fast as he could when he saw the door was still locked. He was early. He didn't know where else to go. He was starting to gather attention with his 10 dogs behind him. He knocked harder and looked around.

Jiraiya was only just making his way into town when he saw Kiba in the distance with a pack of dogs. He looked at the newbie police officer next to him and sent him off to find Shino immediately. "Kiba what's going on?" he asked as soon as they came up to the station. He unlocked it and for that time allowed the dogs indoors for Kiba to share what was so obviously on his mind.

* * *

Shino whimpered as he bit into the rolled up towel and he stitched himself up. Bloodied towels and reddened water were beside him. It didn't take long and he breathed easier when it was over and he'd bandaged his side and his leg. Shino took medications to numb the pain, still fuzzy on the details of last night. All he could remember was leaving Kiba's house, wanting so much to go back and claim the brunette there on the floor. He shook those thoughts aside and thought about the bite and then about Kiba's dogs. He couldn't be certain but could Kiba have sent his dogs on him?

* * *

Kiba sat down and after his dogs had been watered he started telling Jiraiya what had happened the night before.

* * *

Shino heard a knock on his door while eating breakfast and went over to see one of the police officers who he hadn't seen before. "Hello," he said holding himself around the middle discreetly. Even though he was dressed he was self-conscious about the wounds. "What is it?" he asked.

"Chief Jiraiya wants you to come down to the station immediately. Kiba Inuzuka showed up with all of his dogs covered in blood and with news," the officer said in a rush.

Shino's eyes widened and rushed to put on his jacket. He went with the officer to the station in a hurry. "Is he hurt?" he asked him about Kiba.

The officer didn't know and shook his head. "He didn't appear so," he said and rushed with Shino as they neared the large double doors.

Shino walked in through the door of the police station still at a quick pace. He was breathing hard, and struggled to appear calm as his wounds were agitated. He walked into the back, disguising his limp and saw Kiba with the chief. He didn't appear hurt which he was grateful for. "Chief," he said calling their attention and stopped before them. "What happened? Where are Deputies Sasori and Sasuke?" he asked. Did they not make it back either?"

Kiba turned to look at Shino when he came in. He stood up with Jiraiya and the dogs stood also at attention.

Jiriaya moved closer to Shino. "Good morning. You missed our meeting last night, but the priority right now is to scour the woods," he said. "Kiba, here, encountered who he suspects is our killer, a werewolf," he said solemnly. "He injured it last night, but it was able to get away. It should still be nearby," he said.

Shino's breathing hitched when Jiraiya told him the details of Kiba injuring the werewolf and his fingers twitched as if to hold onto his side, but he refrained from doing so. "You did?" he asked Kiba as they walked. "That was very brave of you," he said quietly. "Were you hurt?" he asked him and moved the snouts of the dogs away who were sniffing at him.

Kiba nodded at Shino's first question. "No. I wasn't hurt," he said and gave a low whistle for the dogs to back away.

"You can catch me up on what happened last night later," Jiraiya said to Shino, so he wouldn't worry about explaining. "Let's break up into teams now," he said to them all and started splitting up the officers who were already there. "Sasuke and Sasori haven't made it in yet. I hope they are alright," Jiraiya said then quietly to Shino out of earshot of Kiba.

Sasuke made it right on time. He caught the end of what had happened and then his name even when it was quietly spoken. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said

Shino turned when Sasuke joined them. "What held you up?" he asked him. "Did you have an encounter too?" he asked worriedly. Had that been him? Had he hurt someone?

Kiba turned to look at Sasuke and listened to his answers carefully as he walked.

Sasuke headed out with the team, which was led by Kiba, who knew the area much better than them. Sasuke jogged with them into the woods away from Naruto's home. "Something like that, but nothing to do with our case," he finally answered and hurried to hear what the team was searching for.

Sasori jogged back to keep himself warm in the cold and saw the team heading out into the woods and ran to catch up with them. "Hey!" he called and joined them. "What happened?" he asked.

Jiraiya saw Sasori. "Come here. I'll catch you up," he said and started retelling Kiba's story.

* * *

Sasori's eyes widened. "No shitting? A werewolf?" he asked. "I know the local townspeople have legends about that kind of stuff but I thought that was just a tall tale," he said.

"So you didn't encounter it?" Shino asked him at once with obvious interest, perhaps _too_ much interest. Shino was glad Kiba was okay, but now he was left with the realization that he had attacked those people. No, he was getting ahead of himself. He didn't know that for sure.

Sasori shook his head. "No, why?"

Shino shrugged. "You look like you got mauled by _something_," he said nodding to Sasori's messy red hair.

Sasori blushed and fixed himself up. "Maybe," he said and coughed.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "So did Kisame and Naruto check out?" he asked them both.

Sasori nodded. "It wasn't Kisame. Especially if Kiba was attacked last night, I was with Kisame all-," he stopped right there. "It's not him," he said instead.

Shino was a detective, but he didn't need to be to figure out what had happened between Sasori and Kisame.

Sasuke shook his head when Shino asked if they had encountered the werewolf. He'd encountered _something_ alright, but it wasn't a werewolf.

Sasuke tried to not laugh at Sasori's stumbling. "I didn't encounter a thing," Sasuke said and proudly lifted his chin. "Naruto was with me all night. It wasn't him and before _that,_" he added and gave Sasori a pointed look, "I verified he wasn't our killer. The fox's jaws are too small for the bites and I personally saw their usual diet being fed to them. On Naruto's property, if this search doesn't end in a capture, we might check out the damage done to his property's boundary," Sasuke suggested and glossed over his own indiscretion.

"These are your most trusted?" Shino asked Jiraiya with disbelief as they slowed down and came upon the spot Kiba said he'd encountered the beast and his stomach did flips as he realized it wasn't too far from where he'd woken up.

Jiraiya looked back. "They're brave and dove into the situation without hesitation. I rather have that over the fear some exhibited before quitting the force," Jiraiya said. He said it only for Shino's benefit though and gave Sasori and Sasuke a look that meant they would pay for it later.

Kiba didn't let Sasori's initial disbelief go without reply. "This isn't a legend," Kiba said and slowed down to talk to him. "If you all had believed more in these stories and less in your own city upbringing, maybe less people would have died," he said obviously upset. "Maybe you wouldn't have suspected innocent people," he said and didn't let him reply as he and his dogs turned into thicker woods and the team had to speed up through unfamiliar terrain just to keep up.

Jiraiya wisely said nothing. Kiba was upset and they needed him to cooperate.

Sasori snorted at Kiba's reaction. "Apparently _somebody_ didn't get any last night," he muttered as they investigated the scene. "There's blood here," he called to the others as he saw the leaves.

Kiba didn't reply to Sasori's comments. He passed the blood the others seemed so interested in. He took Jiraiya and his dogs further. He could smell that there was way more than blood up ahead.

Shino panicked. If they found out, what would they do with him? "I'll take care of it," he said and walked over. "I'll take it back to my place and analyze it," he told them.

Sasori blanched, but nodded with Sasuke. "Kisame has an alibi for every night. He plays poker at Ichiraku's, and aside from last night, he's never missed a game. Besides that land animals aren't in his area of expertise," he told them.

Shino nodded. "Kiba had a few theories on that before things went...hairy," he said shrugging. "Now that we know it's a werewolf it makes sense. It had to have been big to stand and bite their necks and it explains why their jaws were bigger than an ordinary wolf," he said.

"Get anything on the hairs?" Sasori asked him.

Shino stilled then shook his head. "The skin tags were damaged. I did a few tests and they possessed a few human characteristics. I just figured they'd been contaminated," he told them.

* * *

Sakura's high pitched scream traveled down the short hall. It echoed and called the early staff into Anko's room. Sakura yelled again and looked around the messy room. The bed was ripped by sharp claws. There was blood all over the bed, walls and ceiling. An animal had obviously struggled to leave the room. The floor had footprints in blood. They weren't human. Sakura was breathing fast and hard in her panic.

"A-anko." She said afraid that the animal that had attacked her had tracked her and come back to find her in the night. She didn't disrupt the room. She saw there were claw marks on the inside. Whatever was in there was trying to get _out_ not in. She turned quickly and called their male nurse. "Find Chief Jiraiya and Inspector Aburame," she said urgently and closed the door behind her so nobody else would disrupt the scene.

* * *

Jiriaya turned back as soon as he saw the horrific scene. "Leave the blood!" he yelled. "Come up here," he called back to them and walked carefully towards the blood covered body. It was Anko. He pulled off his jacket and covered her with it. Her hands were bloodied as was her mouth. He was afraid she'd been attacked again, but that wouldn't make sense. Anko should have been in the hospital.

"Jiraiya! Aburame!" Nurse Hiko yelled as he neared them, having run all the way to the woods where they were at. He was led by another officer, who knew where the investigating team had gone. He thanked the officer and ran through the branches and the trees scratching himself along the way. "Anko!" he yelled. "Anko is gone! Nurse Sakura wants you to see her room!" he yelled when he spotted them a fair distance away unaware that they already knew what news he'd come to bear.

Shino ran up and saw Anko lying there and his breathing hitched. He ignored the nurse and took a deep breath as he examined the scene. She was scratched in a few places, where he guessed the fur and hairs in her mouth were from something... she'd bitten. Apparently her prey had fought back. What could it really do though, against a werewolf. "Does this mean..." he trailed off, not wanting to be the first to say it since he wasn't entirely sure. "Kiba, where did you wound the wolf?" he asked and hoped Anko had a similar wound.

Sasori hoped the werewolf wasn't Anko. How could he have not known? They'd worked together for years. He feared what this would mean and helped Jiraiya lift her and turn her over, seeing she was covered in blood.

Anko groaned as she was turned and the sound was familiar enough for Kiba to jump back and his dogs to growl all around them. "No mistake. That's her," he said afraid she'd turn again even in broad daylight. "The dog wounded her. I wouldn't know precisely where," Kiba said.

Anko narrowed her eyes and looked around her. She was surrounded. Her mouth tasted awful and she was naked. She shook in the cold and pulled the coat to herself as she came to. "Blood," she said and spit. "Blood," she repeated and looked down at her arms. She was covered in it again. She didn't know what was going on, but blood was everywhere. "B-b-blood!" she stuttered in a panic as she inched away from the mauled corpses of sheep besides her.

Jiraiya called Sasori over. "Cuff her. We'll take her to a cell," he said even though he didn't want to see a former teammate like that. He knew there was no cure except to find the werewolf who'd turned her and kill it, but it had been months since the first attack and Anko still couldn't speak full sentences. He shook his head in regret. There was no way for her to remember and even if she did, she'd never be able to tell them as her situation hadn't improved.

Sasuke felt sick. His dinner was rising at the sight and the smells of the sheep. Anko was covered and that too made saliva gather in his mouth as he refused to swallow such a taste in his mouth. He thought of it so much he had to turn away and empty his stomach behind a tree. It was an unsettling sight, to see Anko that way.

Shino looked away from Anko and everyone. Kiba had confirmed it, but did that mean she'd been the one who'd bit him? So he would be like her now. He suddenly felt dizzy and leaned against a tree to support himself. His whole world was falling apart. He would kill. He would be an animal on the night of the full moon and who knows how many lives he would take when he did so. He felt like retching like Sasuke had but held it in. What was he going to do? "I...I need to do some reading on this," he said and cleared his throat. "Find out if maybe there's a cure for her. Legends aren't always right, maybe there's something we overlooked," he said to them. He could cure himself, someway. He was sure of it.

Sasori nodded. "I'll discuss some things with the townspeople and see what I can find out," he said. "She doesn't deserve this," he said low as he cuffed her. "Sasuke, Naruto knows about all that werewolf lore, why not get some information from him, and I'll see what Kisame knows," he said. "And that's all," he promised to Jiraiya who was looking at them in warning. He towed Anko back to the police station then.

Jiraiya waved Shino off. "You can rest now. The rest we can do with time," He'd said as there was less pressure now that the killings would stop.

Kiba walked slightly towards Shino. He'd noticed his swaying and he still felt that pull towards him. He didn't say anything, but walked to his side as the officers all seemed distracted with their own.

Shino walked closer to Kiba when the other approached. "Are you alright?" he asked seeing the other was tense with worry.

"I'm alright," Kiba replied. He wasn't though. He was scared for the first time in a very long time. He'd been scared since the day Tsunade told him the issue and he was scared now that he knew more. "I have books," Kiba said. They weren't his, but his mother had left plenty on animals and beings. He thought Shino might find them useful.

Shino nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Would you mind, if I looked through them?" he asked and brushed Kiba's hand as they walked. "I'd appreciate it if you were there," he said and didn't know why he said that. He should be far away from people right now. "I understand if you'd rather rest though," he added. "You've had a very long night," he pointed out.

Kiba walked with Shino and enjoyed every time their hands touched. "I wouldn't mind," Kiba said and tried to blame the reddening of his cheeks on the cold. "I want to know what the books say too," he said quieter still.

* * *

Sasori rubbed Anko's arms through the coat as she continued to mumble incoherently to herself. "It's alright Anko," he said as he led her to the police station and walked into the back. He put her in the holding cell and sighed, turning to the chief. "So what will be our next move? She hasn't recovered from when she was attacked, so she can't really control herself the next time this happens," he said. "Will she be locked up forever?" he asked.

Anko looked up at Sasori she narrowed her eyes. She recognized him. "Sa-" She gave a small whine. "Sasori," she said and started to cry.

Sasori smiled sadly at her. "Yeah, I'm right here Anko," he said.

Jiraiya went straight to the lockers and came back with clothes for Anko. "She'll have to remain here until we can figure something out," he said and squeezed the clothes through the cell bars. Anko hesitated to take the clothes, but slowly dressed herself even though she was obviously in pain. Sasori looked away when she changed and Jiraiya spoke.

"We need to get Sakura in here and a doctor," Jiraiya said even though it was obviously dangerous.

"I'll send for Sakura and Ino, I don't think she's too much of a threat right now," Sasori said and got ready to head out. Anko sat down on the floor and held her knees.

Jiriaya nodded. "I'll be in my office," Jiraiya said.

Sasori nodded and grabbed his jacket. He headed out and over to the hospital where he told Sakura and Ino the news about Anko and that the chief requested they come over to tend to Anko's wounds.

Sasuke nodded at his orders and took off in the opposite direction. "I'll talk to Naruto." He said and started running in hopes of the fresh air alleviating his nausea.

* * *

Naruto nuzzled his foxes. "You are just the cutest thing, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are," he sang as they licked his hands. He chuckled and finished feeding the rest. Then he heard a knock at the door. He carried the 'mama fox' with him inside while the rest fed and opened the door to see a breathless Sasuke. "Hey," he said tilting his head. "Come in," he told him. "Did you run here?" he asked him even though it seemed obvious.

Sasuke nodded and walked in. "Water?" he asked and pushed his sweaty hair back away from his forehead. "We've had a break in the case," he said while Naruto went to fetch the water.

Naruto nodded and left after he placed his fox on the ground. "You did?" he asked as he came back, handing him the cold glass. "Is that good news or bad?" he asked as Sasuke didn't seem so excited that they were further in the case. He sat down with him and stroked his knee lightly.

"Bad news," Sasuke said and drank his water in a rush. "We found Anko, but she was surrounded by blood and dead animals. We're almost certain she's been bit by a werewolf and is one as well." Sasuke said and looked up at Naruto. "I was sent here to talk to you, since we know you have some expertise in that area," Sasuke said.

Naruto shrugged and got up. "I wouldn't say an expert," he said as he picked up his fox again and put it back into its cage before rejoining him. "I mean I only know the stories, which isn't much," he said rubbing the back of his neck. He took a breath. "Well for starters, the whole silver bullets thing is true, but not just bullets, you could hit him with anything silver and he'd go down. Uh, there's also the fact they wouldn't know they were a wolf," he said shrugging. "The memories belong to the beast they say so when they wake up its like it never happened, so it could be anybody. The legend says specifically. 'even a man who is pure of heart and said his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolfbane bloom and the moon is shining bright'," he quoted and shrugged.

"So you can't rule out anyone," Naruto told Sasuke. "Oh, but I guess they're hot," he said and chuckled. "They have a natural allure that attracts the animal in all of us," he explained. "they can also supposedly sense other werewolves. They gravitate towards them, form packs," he said.

Sasuke listened and took notes. "Is there a way to reverse it or cure it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought back. "There's a few things actually. There's killing what bit them, but the trick would be to find the same werewolf that turned them. The werewolf that turns another is the Alpha, while the werewolf who was bitten is that Alpha's Beta," he explained and shrugged yet again. "Sometimes they find each other, y'know to form the packs like I said and if the beta bites the alpha before they've tasted human blood, they'll both be cured," he said.

"Then there's wolfsbane. It doesn't cure them of the curse, but it sustains them, keeps them docile and in control of themselves. You can keep them in a circle of the stuff to trap them or feed it to them to knock them out I guess," he said. "Oh and it's not just on the full moon," he said now. "On a regular cycle, werewolves are active three nights of the year, the night before the full moon, on the full moon, and after," he told him.

Sasuke looked up. "I doubt we could find the original one. Anko, if she is a werewolf, would have been bitten months ago because the murders have been going on for that long," Sasuke said. "She can't be cured by the original as she's already killed, once again _if_ she is a werewolf. We've yet to prove this. This is all based on that dog brained Kiba's theory," he said. "I guess tonight we'll find out. She should turn, if this is all true," Sasuke said showing his skepticism about all of those tales. "In theory, if all of these stories are based on fact or past happenings, if we were to k-kill her then anybody she's infected would be cured. Is that right?" Sasuke asked as he scribbled more and more on the pad he carried around.

Naruto nodded sadly. "That's the basic picture yeah," he said and left to the kitchen. "Was just going to eat, care to join me?" he asked pulling the other over to the table to sit down with him. Sasuke looked troubled and he brushed his hair back. "You could always search for her Alpha," he said. "It's not too hard, there's several legends that say how to tell apart a werewolf," he said. "Something about the eyes-the eyes of the beast. I guess they are the only things that don't transform, not to mention they'd be stronger," he said. "It's not too far out of the range of possibilities to cure her," he said. "But...is there someone else who was infected?" he asked.

Sasuke took a seat but declined the food. "Not that I know," Sasuke said. "Then again as you said, would we know?" he asked and leaned back heavily. "I almost wish it was simply a psycho killer. A man we can deal with. All this is new and hard to believe," Sasuke said.

Naruto turned to him and stroked the other's hand gently with his fingertips. "It would take some time, but you could try, why give up on her when you can save her," he said. "All you have to do is find someone with a strong sexual allure," he said and froze, stopping his petting and scooted away from Sasuke, eying him wearily now.

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow at Naruto. "Oh yeah?" He asked and smirked slightly. "I know somebody like that." He said playfully, finally forgetting the case for a moment.

* * *

Sakura rushed with Ino to the police station that was only a few buildings away. She had her emergency kit with her and made sure to show Sasori first to the room and how it had been left before they took off.

"Ino, remember the stories. It's contagious. We can't be scratched, bit or get any fluid of hers into open wounds," she reminded. "We'll have to restrain her first and then work," she said even though Ino knew all that perfectly well. It was more out of nerves than anything else that she spoke as they rushed.

Sasori led them into the cell. "The full moon was last night, so you should be fine," he said.

Sakura entered the cell when it was opened and with Ino's help tied Anko to the cot. They cleaned her up and slowly stitched up her wounds again.

Sasori let them work and peered into the chief's office. "I'll be going off to Kisame's now," he said and that was the other's cue to look after Anko. "I'll see if maybe he knows anything," he said shrugging. "See you," he said quietly as he left. He didn't want to think about what he'd have to do if Anko couldn't be cured.

Jiraiya walked out of his office. "Go ahead. Let me know if you find anything out," he said and took a seat next to the cell where Anko was being treated. "Sasori, bring Kisame tonight. You two can keep watch. I've seen him. He's a pretty strong man," he said.

Sakura looked over Anko when they were done. She looked so innocent now that she was cleaned up. "I can't believe it yet." She said quietly. "There has to be a mistake."

Ino nodded. "I never expected anything like this to happen to Anko," she said. "She's usually so strong," she said as Anko looked so vulnerable now, battered, bruised, and mumbling to herself.

Sakura sighed. "She was." she said and stepped out with her things. "I wish there was something else we could do." She said to both Ino and Jiraiya.

Ino nodded. "I'm sure the rest are doing what they can," she said.

* * *

Kiba and Shino walked all the way back to his home in silence. Kiba unlocked the heavy door and let Shino in and all of his dogs behind him. He fed the dying fire and took Shino to the only empty room of his home. It was his mother's room before she'd passed. The walls were lined with old books, all of them on animals with a concentration on canines.

Shino smiled a little and forced himself to bite it back. He had to remember what he was and how he couldn't get too close to Kiba knowing he was a danger. He looked up at the books with interest instead.

"Quite a collection," Shino said quietly as he browsed the selections and pulled out a few old books that seemed to be on the subject they needed.

He had quite a few relevant books in fact. So many that he'd pulled them down until his arms were loaded with stacks of them and he had to pass them off to Kiba, letting their fingers touch as he did and grabbed a few more before joining Kiba at the table. He coughed. "So.." he said and brought one over to him and looked through it. It was a log of lycanthropy, of a mental disease of people who only thought they turned into wolves, but had surprising in depth descriptions of what it was like. He flipped a few pages and read a few passages.

"The scents of animals in heat key to the animal and can trigger early transformations," he said and looked at a few others and read off different passages. There was one that told of how to tell when a werewolf was one without it transforming. He read that one.

"Those cursed by the mark of the beast have a strong sexual drive after being bitten and have a natural sexual pull to those that would be their prey," he said and raised an eyebrow. "This book is just all about sex, it's useless," he said pushing it away and bringing another one forward instead.

Kiba looked over Shino as he read. He was handsome and his pale neck was begging to be bit. Kiba moved back and tried not to let his feelings take over what they were trying to do. "Sex," Kiba repeated distractedly as Shino spoke. He couldn't hold back. Kiba pushed the book away from Shino and went straight for his neck.

* * *

Naruto grinned. "You do huh?" he asked and moved to straddle the other's lap. "I know someone like that too," he said and ghosted his lips across Sasuke's.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's sides. "Are you the werewolf, Naruto?" he asked and kissed the other's neck. "Tell me," he urged.

Naruto hummed contentedly as Sasuke kissed his neck and he tilted his head back so he could continue. He leaned forward then and kissed Sasuke's neck. "If I say yes, then does that mean I can't bite you?" he purred huskily as he licked the pulsing vein in Sasuke's neck. He sucked on the spot, marking him.

Sasuke moaned and shivered. "If you say yes, I'm going to fuck you as many time as I can tonight before I turn you in tomorrow morning," Sasuke said honestly. "I'm going to take you in every way I've dreamt of since high school," Sasuke confessed and moaned as he was marked again.

Naruto groaned as he left another dark mark. "Shit you say the hottest things," he said and wasn't going to make it to the bedroom. Instead he lifted himself onto the kitchen table and pulled Sasuke to stand between his legs and kissed him heatedly. "And if I say no?" he asked as he pushed Sasuke's shirt off and latched onto a nipple, twirling his tongue around it and mouthing in the way he found out last night drove Sasuke crazy. He slid his finger down Sasuke's spine teasingly and down into his pants to squeeze his ass.

Sasuke tossed his head back and bit his bottom lip. "If you say no, I'll have to fuck you as many times as I can tonight before I go to work in the morning. I'm going to take you in every way I've dreamt of since high school," he repeated with a tweak.

* * *

Shino gasped as Kiba leaped on him. "Kiba what are you-?" he was cut off as Kiba bit him and groaned loudly. His hand went instinctively to the nape of Kiba's neck, holding him there. "Oh god," he muttered and tilted his head back to provide him more access. He massaged his scalp and moaned, gripping his unruly hair and pulling his head back to kiss him, flicking his tongue along his lips, begging for entrance that he was granted immediately. He darted his tongue in to explore Kiba's mouth. Kiba tasted so good and what his touch and lips were doing to him he didn't understand. He could only give into his desires.

Kiba didn't let Shino speak. He rolled over him and kissed him hard into the couch. Kiba tugged at Shino's clothes and soon had his jacket off. He ripped apart the buttons on his shirt and stripped him.

"Kiba no," Shino started but Kiba had easily discarded him of his clothes and he looked away ashamed when Kiba saw his wounds.

Kiba kissed down Shino's chest and moaned. "I want you," he said even after he'd noticed the wound on Shino's side. He looked up panting at Shino. "Is this why you want a cure?" he asked. "She attacked you too," he said and kissed slowly up Shino's chest to his neck again to leave more of his marks on him.

"I didn't make it to the meeting last night," he said quietly as Kiba kissed him. "I don't remember much but she must have gotten me on my way there," he said and gasped as Kiba marked him again. He sucked on Kiba's earlobe and kissed down his neck. He was opening his jaws to bite down on Kiba's shoulders in the heat of the moment when he remembered and pulled away, ashamed of what he'd almost done. He'd nearly cursed Kiba with the same fate.

Kiba started undoing Shino's pants. "It's my fault," he said and tugged off the pants slowly. "I should have asked you to stay," he said and kissed Shino's chest. "I would have gotten you and not her," he said in apology. He wanted to save Shino from himself, but got him into more trouble. Kiba didn't stop. He couldn't. He knew the danger he was in, but Shino was like nobody he'd ever met and the other wasn't stopping him.

Shino shook his head. "It wasn't your fault," he said. "I wanted you too. I wanted to stay, I should have stuck to my instincts," he said and moaned as he pushed up Kiba's shirt and worked on his pants, pushing off the offending things and kissed him roughly as he ground their hips against each other. "Oh God," he moaned and tried not to scratch or bite, but with the fog in his mind it was amazing how strong the urge was now as he rutted against Kiba. Their erections touched and he bit down instead on the web of his hand and groaned wantonly.

Kiba grunted and looked at his dogs. They were watching attentively. "The dogs...," he left off and in a few moves they were both almost naked. "do you mind?" he asked and kissed the base of Shino's erection. "They're watching us," he said and kissed up Shino's thigh to his hip and side.

Shino shivered and looked over at the panting dogs, feeling very exposed now. "Bedroom please," he said as he kissed at Kiba again, pawing at him. "Now," he growled against his lips and grunted as he was lifted and taken to the room, grunting as he was tossed on the bed.

Kiba shut the door and climbed over Shino. "They won't mind being alone for a bit," he said and kicked off his underwear. "Turn over," he said and pulled down Shino's underpants and left him naked on his worn bed. Kiba didn't know much. He could admit to that, but at the moment only his sex drive was leading him. He knew what he wanted and where. He didn't know how to go about it further than where things went. Kiba licked his lips and tried to swallow a few times to get rid of the dry feeling in his mouth.

Shino shivered and turned over onto his stomach, raising himself on his knees, presenting himself to Kiba and bit his lip. He felt the heat and gasped as Kiba's warm hands rested on his hips and moaned with great need as he looked back at him.

Kiba curiously pressed his finger against Shino and pushed it inside. He felt the warmth and the other clench. Kiba growled. "Fuck," he said and pulled his finger out. Kiba leaned over Shino and held himself steady as he pressed the blunt head of his cock against Shino's hole. "Tell me," he warned as he'd never done it before. He'd certainly seen it plenty of times, but it was completely different from taking part in it.

* * *

Naruto moaned around the nub in between his lips and pulled back. "In that case, I'm not, but I think I'll say yes so I can see what you'll do to me," he purred and took off his own shirt and claimed his lips again.

Sasuke lifted Naruto and moved him to the couch. Sasuke stripped himself of all his clothes and pulled out his cuffs. He tied Naruto up to the nearest object. "This was my favorite fantasy," Sasuke said and started stroking himself without touching Naruto or letting the other touch him or himself.

Naruto kissed at Sasuke as he was laid on the couch and groaned when he was handcuffed again. He was getting pretty used to them now. He struggled against him and looked at Sasuke, throwing him a pleading look. He saw him stroking himself and cussed under his breath as he watched and struggled against his restraints. "Sasuke," he moaned needily arching his back, trying to touch him, even if just a little.

Sasuke stroked himself faster and moved a few inches closer to Naruto. "I want to drive you insane," he said and stopped touching himself to strip Naruto naked. He left him panting without able to touch himself because he didn't want to uncuff him just yet.

Naruto whimpered as he watched Sasuke jerk himself off. "Fuck," he gasped, his erection turning red. He moved to try and get some relief to it by thrusting forward and gasped relieved when it brushed Sasuke's thigh for a moment. Even the slight touch was welcomed. He sobbed when Sasuke backed away again, out of reach. "Fuck," he growled now.

Sasuke spread Naruto's thighs and touched the inside. The skin was soft and smooth. He smirked. "Want me to touch you?" he asked and pulled his hands away to touch himself again.

Naruto gasped and trembled when Sasuke stroked his thighs. "Yes," he breathed. "Touch me," he begged and Sasuke was closer now, he was just close enough for him to lean forward and he gave the head of Sasuke's erection a lick before Sasuke pulled away again and he groaned wantonly. He licked his lips. He'd only gotten a brief taste.

Sasuke touched the head of Naruto's erection with the tip of his finger. He spread the beading precome around it and pulled away again only to replace his finger with his mouth. He bobbed a few times and pulled back. "Like that?" he asked and started to undo Naruto's cuffs. "I dreamt of making you come just from watching me, but we can move on. I also fantasized of sucking you off while you did the same to me," he said.

Naruto groaned and once his hands were free, he gripped Sasuke's hair to pull him into a kiss. He could taste himself on him and moaned against his lips. "I like that idea," he said and maneuvered so that he was laying beside him in between his legs and took him into his mouth, bobbing his head eagerly. Sasuke tasted so good, he doubted he'd be able to last very long. Sasuke's earlier teasing had been too much. As soon as Sasuke's hot mouth was around him again he whimpered as he came.

Sasuke swallowed and closed his eyes as Naruto took him in. "Oh god," he said after he'd swallowed. He spread his thighs and laid back so Naruto could continue. He stilled and gasped when he felt himself coming already. "Coming, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out.

Naruto felt Sasuke cock spasm in his mouth and doubled his efforts, bobbing his head and sucking him down until his cheeks were hallowed out and the wet sounds along with Sasuke's moans were loud in the room. When Sasuke shot his load into his mouth he groaned and happily swallowed him down, stroking him until he was dry and pulled away.

"Holy hell that was hot," Naruto said and licked his lips. He sat up and kissed along Sasuke's chest to his neck. "What's next?" he asked him with a smirk. "What else did you fantasize about?" he asked him.

Sasuke nodded and pulled Naruto up to kiss him. "Remember-," he took a few breaths as he was still panting, "remember the desks at school?" he asked. "How they were attached to the chairs?" he asked and licked his lips as he massaged Naruto's sides. "I always wanted to bend you over the top while you held onto the chair's back," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded as he listened and groaned at the confession. He lowered his head to press his forehead against Sasuke's. "You should've," he said. "I wouldn't have said 'no'," he told him. "Remember how you used to stay later than everyone after gym to shower alone?" he asked. "I always wanted to come back," he said trailing a finger down Sasuke's chest. "And join you," he told him.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's earlobe and bit him. "You should have too. I always wished you'd walk back in on me and let me press you against the wall," he said and trailed his fingers up his spine. He reached his hair and tugged his head back. Sasuke kissed his neck messily and bit him.

Naruto hissed and moaned when Sasuke tugged his hair back and massaged his scalp to encourage him to keep biting and kissing him.

"It's cold. How do you feel about a shower?" Sasuke asked. He really wanted to live that fantasy out more than the desk one now that Naruto brought it up.

"Shower sounds amazing right now," Naruto breathed out and took his hand, pulling him up and showing him the way.

Sasuke kissed Naruto and let Naruto lead him. He looked at the tub and it's feet. It was nicer than he expected. "Beautiful," Sasuke said and looked over Naruto. "It's freezing in here," he said and chuckled as he looked down at their erections. The skin was tight and it was obvious the cold was affecting them.

Naruto chuckled and pulled him close and kissed him. "We'll warm it up soon," he said and turned so that his back was to him, bringing Sasuke's arms around his waist as he bent over to turn on the water and bit his lip as he felt Sasuke rocking against him as he warmed up the water until it was steaming.

Sasuke worked his open hands over Naruto's hips and thighs. He thrust against him until he was nestled between Naruto's cheeks. "I always took the lead in the fantasy. I'd kiss you when you started your own shower and pushed you against the cold wall. You wouldn't say a thing. You only moaned and said my name low and quiet," Sasuke started to describe. He moved a little faster and gripped Naruto tighter so he wouldn't shove him into the tub with his increasing pace.

Naruto gasped and gripped at the wall. He straightened up and turned, pulling Sasuke into the shower with him as they'd still been standing outside the tub. He kissed him and just as the other said let him push him against the wall and gasped at the coldness. He didn't say anything but Sasuke's name, which he moaned quietly. "Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke pressed Naruto flat against the cold wall. He let the water cascade over them and as he sucked on Naruto's neck and kissed his back. He began to press himself inside of Naruto. "You would always push back," he said as he began to describe his fantasy again. "then you'd bend over for me and beg me to take you."

Naruto huffed when he was penetrated and bit his lower lip, looking over his shoulder with lust in his eyes as Sasuke told him his fantasies. "Sasuke," he moaned and pushed back against him. He made a sound in his throat that was a combination of a whimper, growl, and moan. He bent over and his breath quickened with the anticipation. "Sasuke," he breathed again, not acting. "Take me," he begged. "Fuck me," he said pushing backing pointedly.

Sasuke gripped himself at the base of his erection and positioned himself at the slight indent between Naruto's cheeks. "Here I go," he warned just before he completely penetrated the other. Sasuke moaned a deep dark moan as he sank into Naruto with far too much ease. He gathered the other wanted him just as bad. "I need to get back to work soon," he murmured, but honestly felt no pull to return. Anko was a co-worker, but nobody he was too greatly attached to. They had their murderer. For the time being, that was all that mattered to Sasuke, and Naruto. He couldn't forget Naruto.

Naruto pursed his lips and moaned low in his throat when Sasuke entered him. "D-do you have to?" he breathed, his voice quivering with his obvious need. He pushed back against him and cussed as his dick twitched at the movement.

Sasuke stuttered before he could say anything coherent. "N-no," he replied even though he knew he did in fact have to get what Naruto had told him back to Sasori and Jiraiya. "Yes," he said weakly when he was pressed tightly against Naruto's ass. "Just for a little while. I'll be right back once I tell them all you've said on the matter," he said and then shook when he pulled out and the cold of the room settled on his heated skin.

"Fuck," Sasuke groaned as he sank back into he impossible heat. "Fuck," he repeated and started to move with a quicker pace. "I won't take long and then I'll be right back," Sasuke said. It was more of a promise to himself as his body was refusing to leave Naruto's side.

With each thrust Naruto issued a cute soft whimper. "But you don't have," he stopped to breath. "to leave right now right?" he said, speaking only one word between each thrust and whimpering. "You can stay for a little longer right?" he managed again before going back to punctuating each thrust with a whimper.

Sasuke practically melted where he stood. "Oh god whatever you want!" he gave in at last and closed his eyes as he placed his cheek against Naruto's back. He canted his hips forward and felt up Naruto's sides. The skin was surprisingly soft and the muscle beneath answering his touches was hard, but trembled at his fingertips. "Whatever you want," Sasuke said quietly as his orgasm neared him.

Naruto felt his legs wobble underneath him and reached his hand behind him to tug at Sasuke's raven locks. "Stay," he sobbed quietly. "Stay with me," he said and opened his mouth to scream a cry of completion as he orgasmed but no sound would leave his throat, not having any breath to do so. He came hard on the bathroom wall and when at last he drew breath he gasped loudly. His legs failed him and he was held up by Sasuke, clutching the wall.

Sasuke held onto Naruto tightly. He couldn't say no. He held on until the other regained his strength some what. He had finished sometime during Naruto's initial request. "I came in you," Sasuke said and lifted Naruto in his arms. He held him as they were rinsed and kissed him on his forehead. "Let's take this to the bed," Sasuke said low and gruff as the cold had dried out his throat. He carried the other and left a wet trail behind as he retraced the steps from the previous night.

* * *

Shino gasped and groaned when Kiba inserted a finger and the intrusion was strange but he knew that it was what he wanted. He looked back at Kiba over his shoulder and nodded. "Do it," he said, rocking back against him pointedly.

"I don't know," Kiba said and entered the other anyways after pulling out his finger. He gasped out and groaned when he came in Shino as soon as he was in him to the base. "S-sorry," Kiba said and started kissing Shino's back. "I can do better," he promised and reached down under Shino to stroke him. He knew he could get hard again.

Shino gasped and cried out when Kiba entered him and there was no way to describe the pain he felt. It was like he was being torn in half and then burned. His first instinct was to push and the clench hurt more than the penetration and so he stilled, trying to will himself to relax. He panted and shivered when he felt Kiba come and felt Kiba's hand on his softening member. "Not t-too fast," he told Kiba between breaths. "Just go slow at first okay," he breathed quickly.

Kiba nodded even though the other couldn't see him. "Okay," he said and pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slow. He stroked Shino in his hand hoping to get the other going again. It was harder than he thought. Kiba kissed Shino's back and avoided the injuries to his side. He thought more and more about how Shino was a werewolf and for some reason that he chose not to explore he was getting more and more aroused by the idea of it.

Shino hissed as Kiba moved in and out of him and whimpered at the burning feeling. He was already sweating with the effort not to cry out. He gnawed on his lip as Kiba stroked him and feared for a moment it wasn't going to get any better before Kiba touched something inside of him that had him crying out for another reason. "Kiba!" he yelled startled and shook. "Oh fuck, do that again," he urged him.

Kiba was nothing, if not obedient. He did the exact same thing again and again knowing that Shino would finally get pleasure out it. "Like this?" he asked unnecessarily as Shino was moaning up a storm. He could hear his dogs scratching at the door to get in. He chuckled and tried not to let it distract him.

"Yes! Yes!" Shino chanted as an answer to each and every one of his questions. He bowed his head into the mattress to muffle his moans. "Harder," he whimpered. "Faster," he gasped.

Kiba obliged. He moved as fast as he could and went deeper and deeper until he felt his thighs slapping against the back of Shino's thighs. "So good, Shino. This is so good," Kiba said and gripped Shino's shoulders to slam him back against him with each forward thrust.

Shino gripped the sheets in a death grip. "Ooo~oooh," he groaned long and low. "Ooo~oooh!" he mewled even louder and clapped his hand over his mouth when he realized the sounds hadn't sounded like they came from him. It sounded on the verge of howling, like a wolf.

Kiba growled. "Let it out," he said and gripped Shino's hands by the wrists. He pulled his hands behind him and held them there. "Howl if you want," Kiba said and chuckled. He leaned over him and continue to thrust at the angle Shino liked. "Howl," he said again and gave Shino a small growl.

Shino sobbed as Kiba held his hands behind him and tried to keep the sounds down unsuccessfully. "Ahhh!" he yelled. He heard Kiba's dogs at the door, going crazy and yelled out at Kiba's request. "Kiba! Ahhh! Ooo~ooh! I can't-I'm gonna," he struggled and the noise that left his mouth next was not his own, it didn't even sound human. It was a keening howl as he came.

Kiba groaned and came as Shino did. "God yes!" he groaned loudly as he emptied himself again inside of Shino. He massaged the other's wrists as he let him go and then massaged his back. Kiba pulled out and laid down next to him. "That was hot," he said and looked at Shino. He could still hear his dogs howling at the door, but didn't mind them. "The howling-," Kiba licked his lips and looked down at Shino as he panted for breath. "I loved it," he said.

Shino panted harshly as he lay there and a flush overcame his cheeks at the reminder of the howl and and he held his face in his hands. "Oh God," he groaned miserably. "I can't believe I actually howled," he said embarrassed.

Kiba laughed amused at the groan. "I liked it," he said again. "Tonight, you'll transform, if she did bite you," Kiba said then a little more serious. He sat up and pulled the sheet over his lap now that the cold was settling back into his bones.

"If you need a place to stay safe, I have plenty of secure kennels," he said afraid to insult Shino. "If she did bite you, then I'll help you find a cure," he said as he felt an inexplicable pull towards Shino. They were mated and Kiba wasn't able to think of Shino differently than as _his_.

Shino straightened up and looked down. "I know," he said quietly, looking at his hands. He could tell that Kiba wasn't trying not to hurt his feelings and he leaned up to kiss him. "Don't," he said. "I appreciate the offer," he told him. "I don't want to hurt anyone," he said and slid up next to him to hug him close. "I don't want to hurt you," he muttered and closed his eyes. "I'll stay in the secure kennels. Do whatever you have to," he told him.

Kiba held Shino and kissed him again. "I'll watch over you," Kiba guaranteed. "I'll make sure nobody finds out," he said and kissed him again. "Howl for me again," Kiba teased a little to lighten the mood.

Shino chuckled. "Kiba," he scolded, but was still smiling. He kissed him and nuzzled his neck. "You don't think less of me...like this?" he asked him.

Kiba kissed Shino and held him close. "No," he said honestly and rubbed his sides.

"What if we never find it?" Shino asked and knew he shouldn't be thinking like that but he couldn't help but fear there was no cure at all.

Kiba pulled Shino onto his lap and kissed him again. "If we never find it, I'll have to train you like I do every other wolf," he said with confidence. "I'll find it though," he promised. "I will," he kissed Shino again and kissed his neck and then his chest. "Let me hear you again," he said and lifted Shino up above his erection. "Let me make you come again," Kiba said and reached behind Shino to probe into him.

* * *

Sasori knocked on Kisame's door, feeling exhausted with the events of that day and leaned against the door frame as he waited for Kisame to answer.

Kisame opened the door and gave a toothy smile. "It's not dark yet, but I guess we could have a second breakfast after bed," he said to Sasori.

With how crappy his day was, Sasori still couldn't help but chuckle at Kisame's greeting. "Business first, then pleasure," he said walking in and took the other's hand. He rubbed the back of his own neck. "On second thought, I could use some stress relief," he said a moment later and pulled Kisame forward to kiss him and led him towards the bedroom. "You'll do that for me right?" he asked him against his lips.

Kisame laughed and kissed Sasori slowly. "I'll do whatever you want," he said.

Sasori hummed and pushed his fingers through Kisame's hair and when the back of his knees hit the mattress he fell back and pulled Kisame with him. "I want you to take me in every way you can think of," he said huskily as he took off Kisame's shirt and bit him down his chest fervently. "I don't want you to stop touching me even for a moment," he said and kissed him. "I want you to claim me," he said and licked his top lip.

Kisame let Sasori undress him. He sat back on the bed and kissed him. They were both shirtless soon. Kisame lifted Sasori onto the bed and kissed down his neck. "What has you in such a mood?" Kisame asked. "Or is this something I should get used to?" he asked. He didn't know Sasori. They were acquaintances at best and as of the other night one time lovers. He didn't mind that Sasori was coming to him, but he did want to know more now.

Sasori hummed as Kisame kissed his neck and sighed at the question. "I'll tell you afterward,"he said and kissed him on the lips now, stroking the other's tongue.

Kisame kissed Sasori and nodded. "Okay," he said and kissed down his chest to his erection. He took him into his mouth and started touching his backside with his fingers.

Sasori closed his eyes and breathed evenly through his mouth and tossed his head as he arched his back off the mattress. He pulled his legs up and held them back behind his knees, spreading himself wider for Kisame and gasping as he felt his prodding fingers.

Kisame licked his fingers well and started to penetrate the other. He kissed him on his hip and then took him back in his mouth as he prepared him. It was going to be different than the last time.

* * *

Jiraiya reported to Tsunade. He left another officer in charge of Anko while he told her everything that had happened. They were to stand watch that night to prove that Anko was indeed the murdering werewolf that the towns always told tales about. Jiraiya was still questioning the validity of the stories, but there was too much evidence. There were teeth buried in the sheep and the rips matched that of the victims. It was nearly undeniable at that point.

* * *

Sasori gasped and weaved his hands through Kisame's dark hair and fought not to thrust into his mouth or back onto his fingers as he was prepared. "You can add another," he breathed about his fingers.

Kisame added a second and then a third finger. He worked his way back up to Sasori's chest and then his neck. "Did you find your killer?" he asked patiently as he worked out his fingers and positioned himself behind Sasori's heavy balls. "Is that why we're celebrating?" he asked and pressed in ever so slightly.

Sasori gasped sharply and moaned as Kisame teased him. He looked at him. "Not celebrating," he said shaking his head. "Not celebrating," he repeated and sat up on his elbows. "The killer was a former Deputy- a friend," he said breathlessly and shook his head again. "Not celebrating," he said again.

Kisame pressed himself in hard and fast. "Then let me distract you with another kind of pain," he said and bit down hard on Sasori's collar bone until the other's skin broke and bled. Kisame took him as roughly as the first time even though he'd tried to make it different.

Sasori cried out at the rough penetration. Caught off guard. "Jesus! Fuck yes!" he yelled. "God Kisame! Fuck me harder!" he sobbed.

Kisame gripped Sasori's hands and pinned them over his head. He kissed him messily as he thrust over and over in him.

Sasori kissed him back just as passionately. "Kisame," he moaned. "I'm not gonna last," he warned. "Baby, I'm gonna come," he groaned as Kisame took him.

Kisame pressed Sasori in half and leaned over him as he went faster and deeper into the other. "Come, Sasori," Kisame said and started using his weight to ram himself in harder. "Come on yourself," Kisame said and reached down to jerk Sasori off in his large hand. He aimed his erection towards Sasori's chest and waited for him to come over himself.

There wasn't a coherent sound coming from Sasori's mouth as he gripped the sheets so hard there was a distinct ripping sound. "Coming!" he seemed to breath more than moan and looked down to get a face full of come and groaned as he felt the hot sticky substance ooze down his cheeks and spurt onto his chest.

Kisame smirked as Sasori was covered in white as he'd wanted. He smeared the come into his skin and then the rest he scooped into his mouth. Kisame moaned a wanton sound and started to once again move in and out of Sasori, but at a calmer pace.

Sasori gasped at the sight and pulled Kisame down for a kiss. He got come on the other's cheek and helpfully licked off. "Kisame," he said. "Come in me," he told him. "Bury yourself deep inside and come in me," he said against his lips and sucked his tongue into his mouth.

Kisame couldn't resist the command. He gave slow deep thrusts as he had been and when he felt like he was losing his sense of rhythm he pushed in completely at last. He leaned over Sasori even as he came. "Sasori!" he gasped breathlessly after pulling away from the kiss.

Sasori panted and pulled Kisame to lay over him as they both recovered. He gently stroked his hair, staring in a daze at the ceiling. "Know anything about werewolves?" he asked after he'd caught his breath.

Kisame panted and relaxed against Sasori. "Only what my grandfather told me," he said and brought the covers over them to trap the heat escaping their bodies. "And it's all old tales, which I'd be glad to regale you with, but why do you wish to know?" he asked with obvious curiosity.

* * *

Shino shivered and held onto Kiba's muscular shoulders and his breath quickened as Kiba probed his hole. He was hard again in no time and kissed him. He tugged on Kiba's unruly hair and once again tried not to scratch or bite. He groaned at the unbelievable urge. "Kiba," he gasped. "Bite me," he told him.

Kiba bit down on Shino's jaw and mouthed a few kisses over his skin. He bit his jaw again and left a mark on the rough cheek. He sat Shino down over him a bit further and started mauling his neck with bites that left impressions on his skin. "Like this?" he asked and thrust up once into Shino.

Shino moaned loudly. "Oo~oooh," he moaned again and knew what was coming soon. He whimpered and nodded eagerly. "Like that," he breathed and gasped when thrust into him and issued another long drawn out moan. "Oo~ooh! Kiba!" he moaned. "More," he begged.

Kiba continued to leave hickeys and bite marks all over every inch of Shino's skin that he could reach. He thrust up wildly and felt himself losing control. "I want you," he said and bit down on Shino's sensitive nipples. "I want you," Kiba repeated with a growl. He climbed over Shino again and pushed his legs back even though he was probably hurting his wounds

Shino bit the web of his hand and sobbed desperately as Kiba took him. "Oh Jesus!" he whimpered. "Kiba," he groaned his name. His side hurt with how he was bent, but somehow the pain only added to the pleasure, the high of making love to Kiba.

Shino looked down and could see from his view, Kiba going in and out of him and the sight made him tremble. "All the way in, Kiba, all the way in," he begged and when Kiba got more depth, he lost all control and howled again as he arched his back and flung back his head. When the cry left his throat he groaned and blinked vision back into his eyes. He panted harshly and felt light headed. "Don't stop," he murmured. "God, don't stop," he said looking on the verge of passing out.

Kiba gasped and he could only hold out for so long. "Shino!" he growled and thrust deep into Shino as the other wanted. He held out only a few minutes longer. The sounds coming from Shino were too much. Kiba shook and emptied himself once more deep inside of Shino. He held onto his thighs tightly to hold him in place. Kiba panted as he slowed and pulled out. "Better?" he asked panting.

Shino whimpered as he lay there, a flush still on his cheeks and still gasping for breath. He looked up at Kiba and raised his hand to cup the brunette's cheek when his vision started to change. "Kiba," he breathed as he caressed his cheek. "You're so bright," he said with a groggy note of surprise before he fainted.

Kiba smiled and kissed Shino's limp wrist. He slowly disentangled himself from him and set about cleaning up his wounds. He made sure no damage was done which was permanent and then made Shino comfortable. He had a few things to investigate before the day was over. Kiba began by making himself comfortable with his mother's old books. He struggled through them word by word until he made sense of enough to find a cure that was repeated in various texts.

* * *

Naruto was still breathing hard as he was laid down on the bed and guided Sasuke over him, kissing him everywhere he could reach, licking up the droplets of water that were cascading down the raven's sculpted porcelain chest and down his arms.

Sasuke took the thick comforter over them and covered them so no light entered their small nest. "I often lay down and close my eyes to think of you," Sasuke said quietly in the darkness, as if afraid to disturb their privacy. He nuzzled the side of Naruto's neck and inhaled his scent. "I think of your hands all over me," he moved his head to the other side of Naruto's neck and nibbled playfully. "Sometimes you kiss me until I come. You never have to touch me then," Sasuke recounted quietly. He kissed Naruto's cheeks and felt for his whisker scars. He smiled. "I have always wanted to touch these markings on your cheeks," Sasuke said with a small chuckle. He kissed each one then and continued with his fantasy.

Naruto smiled and hummed into the sweet kisses, nuzzling his warm hand as they caressed his cheek and turned his head to kiss the center of his palm. "Do you remember when we were in school and we kissed on accident?" he asked and trailed his finger down Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes in the darkness to feel every touch Naruto was gracing him with. He nuzzled Naruto's fingers as he touched his nose. "I remember," he said when he recalled the other couldn't see him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about that afterward," he said. "I tried to be angry with you," he confessed and leaned forward to ghost his lips across the ravens. "But I couldn't stop thinking about how soft your lips were," he said and kissed him. "And how sweet you tasted," he told him.

"Me neither," he interjected and let Naruto continue. He tried to kiss Naruto back when the other simply teased. "I think I had wet dreams for a month," Sasuke said and chuckled as he admitted it. He kissed Naruto and this time didn't let the other pull back. "Your body is just like I imagined it," he said as he trailed his hands down Naruto's chest and to his sides.

Naruto smiled. "I daydreamed about it in class. It's why I was always so distracted," he said. He closed his eyes and hummed softly as he felt Sasuke grope and stroke his sides, causing him to shiver. He scooched closer to press their chests together and intertwined their legs. "Your body is even better then I imagined it," he said as he trailed his hand down Sasuke's chest, memorizing the muscles in the darkness. He leaned forward and buried his nose in Sasuke's neck and traced the tip of it along the planes of his skin, searching. He followed his jaw to his chin and from there found his lips.

Sasuke kissed Naruto and molded himself so he fit nicely against Naruto with their legs nicely wrapped together. "We should have dinner," Sasuke said suddenly. He wanted more than a quick fuck with Naruto. Even if he'd been the killer Sasuke would have found a way. Sasuke kissed Naruto's jaw and nibbled his ear. "Just one date," he said. "to start," he added with a smirk obvious even in his tone.

Naruto smiled against Sasuke's chin and kissed his neck. He found Sasuke's fingers and laced them together. "Yeah," he said. "I'd love to go on a date with you," he said and chuckled at the insinuation. "I don't have sex on the first date Sasuke," he teased and kissed him. "It would have to be a really good date," he said.

Sasuke hummed amused. "It sounds like a challenge," he said and squeezed Naruto's hand. "I'll think of something good," he said as he was thought about what he could do. "Any tips on how to score?" he asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Sasuke, it's not going to be any fun, if I just give you all the answers," he said. "Besides, I want to see what you can come up with, but you've managed to get me in bed already," he pointed out and worked his hand between Sasuke's legs to cup him. "So you must be doing something right," he said.

Sasuke gave a satisfied moan and thrust towards Naruto's hand. "If you told me, it would be tons of fun," he said and spread Naruto's legs. Sasuke fell between and pushed Naruto's legs back by the knee. "I want you again," he said even though by then it was plainly obvious.

Naruto moaned and chuckled. "Really? I had no idea," he said sarcastically as he leaned forward to kiss him. They were still under the covers, but it was hot just feeling Sasuke there and hearing him talk. It was a whole other high. He reached between to stroke Sasuke and groaned as he felt the tip was wet. He placed both his hands in between his legs then and placed both index fingers of his hands into his entrance and gasped as he spread himself.

Sasuke chuckled and thrust into Naruto's hand. He leaned down to kiss him and heard Naruto gasp. He paused and felt between Naruto. "You aren't-?" He said and groaned. "You are," he said and pulled the blankets down to shed some light on Naruto. He moaned when he saw in detail what the other was doing.

Sasuke crawled his way down Naruto and pushed his face between the others hands and started to lick at the space Naruto's fingers were creating. He moaned and tried to lick deeper with each stroke of his tongue. Sasuke couldn't get enough. He rubbed the soft inside of his thighs and pulled Naruto's fingers out.

There were no words to describe the pleasure he was currently feeling and it didn't seem like he could form a coherent sentence to express it either as he sobbed at the feel of Sasuke's tongue furiously and eagerly eating him out. "Good God Sasuke!" he cried and thrust forward when his hands were pulled away. "Sasuke, I'm already so close!" he said as the pleasure made his toes curl.

Sasuke wanted to smirk and teased Naruto a little, but he had no mind for it as he was enjoying Naruto in a whole new way. He moaned and reached up between Naruto's thighs to stroke him as quick as his tongue was moving. Sasuke moaned again and tried to call Naruto's name without stopping. He was using the bed to rub up against and thought he might be able to come quickly as well.

Naruto gripped the sheets and pursed his lip while moaning in his throat. "God your tongue," he groaned and soon he was coming into Sasuke's hand and trembled.

Sasuke caught all he could in his hand. He quickly coated his own needy erection. He climbed over Naruto and kissed him as he positioned himself. "You're so beyond anything I'd ever imagined," he said quietly and steadily inched his way into Naruto.

Naruto exhaled sharply as Sasuke entered him and he looked up at him with lust filled eyes. He kissed him. "You haven't seen anything yet," he said. "I may just have some more surprises for you in the future," he said and moaned as Sasuke started moving.

Sasuke smirked even when he felt like rolling back his eyes and calling out Naruto's name. "I can't wait," he said and added more force with each thrust until Naruto was hitting the headboard they'd broken previously. "I'm close. Keep telling me about next time," he said and winked at Naruto, but the effect was probably diminished as he was sweating and his usual hair style was down hanging on his shoulders and over his forehead.

Naruto groaned and kissed him again as he gripped at the remains of his headboard. He kissed up to his earlobe and sucked on it. "I'll show you just what I can really do with my body," he said and lifted his legs on Sasuke's shoulders, bending himself nearly in half and moaning at the depth Sasuke achieved at the position. He struggled to speak. "I'll let you tie me down and fuck my mouth and live through every fantasy that I have ever had about you! Baby, I'll teach you things no one should ever learn!" he groaned and came again.

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled with each deep thrust. He stilled over Naruto when the other came and let the squeezing and pulsing around him finish him off. Sasuke angled his hips until he was flush against the back of Narutos thighs. "I'm coming," he said between breaths and slowly pulled out so that soon Naruto was overflowing.

Sasuke laid down next to Naruto and pulled him close. He kissed him and tugged the blankets over their heads again. The heat was trapped and they were in darkness again.

"That was fun," Sasuke said quietly once he had his breathing under control once more.

Naruto hummed his agreement as he pulled the other close in the darkness, enjoying the warmth as he calmed his racing heart and evened out his own breathing. "Let's sleep," he said. "Stay," he said again kissing Sasuke tenderly. "If werewolves are really out there, then I don't want you out there with them tonight okay?" he said and kissed him again.

Sasuke chuckled as they cuddled. "You smell good," he whispered and nodded against Naruto's shoulder when the other suggested they sleep and that he stay. "Okay," Sasuke said even though it was only then past midday. He thought of his job, but just as before in his mind the murderer had been caught and there was nothing else to be done. "I'll stay," he said.

Naruto smiled contently and relaxed into the embrace. He closed his eyes and buried his nose into Sasuke's neck, one hand absent-mindedly found its way to the raven's spiked up hair and played with it as they relaxed in each other's embrace.

* * *

Sasori sighed and clung to him. He stroked his back muscles. "We believe Anko, the –the murderer, is a werewolf. We have nothing conclusive except Kiba's witness report, and the fact we found her naked with blood and fur in her mouth," he finished weakly. He wanted to believe it wasn't true, but it explained everything.

Kisame cleared his throat and stopped caressing Sasori's chest with his tongue. "Well, that's a new one," he said quietly and kissed Sasori's nipples and then nosed his under arm until he nuzzled his armpit hair and then playfully tugged on the light smattering of hair.

Sasori nodded. "Yeah," he sighed. "It's not your run of the mill case," he agreed.

"I would have seen her cross the lake," he said quietly. "I saw nothing and I slept little," he said then. "Tonight, you should verify it," he said and looked up at Sasori. "When she's transformed, scold her out of it," he suggested as his grandfather had often advised and recounted how a friend of his own grandfather had done it many years ago.

Sasori listened to his advice carefully. He turned to look at him. "Scold her?" he asked him tilting his head in confusion.

Kisame nodded and tugged on Sasori's red hair. "Is this natural?" he asked even though he'd seen the proof.

Sasori chuckled. "Yes it's natural," he told him.

Kisame chuckled and pulled back. "My grandfather knew a man who encountered a werewolf in the middle of the night with the full moon high in the sky. He wasn't afraid though as his own grandmother was a healer of sorts, maybe what some would call a witch, in those days healing with more than herbs and whatnot, and had told him to never fear the woods even in the dead of night as all animals and beings had their ways of being tamed. The werewolf is no exception," he continued on.

Sasori turned on his side to face him and listen as he explained. So werewolves could be tamed? It seemed too good to be true.

Kisame hummed and paused in his story. "How does this color exist naturally?" he asked more to himself as he stared at Sasori's red eyebrows and equally red eyelashes. "You're unique," he said quietly and kissed him slowly.

Sasori shrugged and kissed him back. "It just does I guess," he said.

Kisame pulled back and continued as if there hadn't been a pause. "A strong personality may tame the wolf. A scolding is what does it. That's what my grandfather says anyways. I have my doubts as I've never encountered one myself. There are other stories where the one about to die figures out the wolf's identity and calls out their true name three times and the wolf is transformed," he said and shifted closer to Sasori. "I guess those are a few things you may try tonight. If that doesn't work, there will be more full moons to learn the way to cure that poor woman," Kisame said as he understood from the other's reaction that she was important to him.

Sasori sighed. "Anko was...someone I respected," he said. "Despite everyone leaving the force out of fear, she was the strongest and never considered leaving," he said. "Like a pillar," he added as he traced patterns on Kisame's chest. "And when you watch a strong pillar like that crumble... you think the whole foundation is going to come down." He shrugged. "It's just a sad thing," he said and stroked the markings on Kisame's face that kind of looked like gills.

Kisame kissed Sasori's skin as he spoke. "I see," he said quietly as he really was a stranger in the town. He knew nobody and tried not to talk to most in the town.

"How did you come by these?" Sasori asked him.

Kisame looked up when Sasori stroked his 'gills'. "You wouldn't believe me," he said and chuckled. He nuzzled Sasori's neck and kissed him. "It was pretty fun," he said as he recalled how he got his scars.

Sasori smirked. "Try me," he said and chuckled. He kissed him back and sucked on his top lip. "Tell me," he said.

Kisame was much encouraged by Sasori's lips. "I was 8 and like any kid that age I wanted to help my dad. He was picking up the fishing lines, you know the kind of lines that have large hooks every three feet or so," he said. "Well, I wasn't quite so good at it and those lines are heavy. I had enough on my arms to weigh me down. I went overboard and became tangled," he touched his scars and turned so Sasori could see the markings better. "I can swim fairly well, but I became tangled in the lines and the hooks sunk in the further I struggled," he finished and shrugged as the rest was self explanatory.

Sasori's eyes were wide in surprise. "Oh," he said. "Kisame that...that sounds awful," he said. "and it looks like it must've hurt," he said and traced the scars gently. "I'm surprised you survived," he said.

Kisame kissed Sasori. "So was everybody who saw me live through it. I was stitched up and I've always been pretty resistant to infections. I'm lucky," he said and kissed Sasori yet again. "I'm starting to get used to your company," Kisame said. He laid back and pulled Sasori over him. "Will you come back tomorrow?" he asked.

Sasori smiled and let himself be pulled over him. "Sure," he said and kissed him. "If you want," he said with a shrug and tried to sound casual about it, but the truth was he would love to see Kisame again and maybe get to know him a little more.

Kisame squeezed Sasori lightly. "I need you to come back," he said and kissed the other again. "I also need you to stay tonight," he said.

Sasori hummed and bumped their noses. "Stay tonight?" he repeated. "You sure?" he asked him.

Kisame nodded. He rubbed their noses together and then nuzzled Sasori's neck. "I'm sure." He said. "Lets take a shower and get some lunch," he suggested as he was still satisfied.

Sasori smiled and nodded. "Okay," he said and let the other carry him to the bathroom as he wasn't fully able to walk just yet.

After their shower Kisame kissed Sasori and lifted him naked and wet as he was onto his kitchen counter. "Watch me," he said as he began to cook also naked and dripping wet.

Sasori chuckled into the kiss and bit his lip as he enjoyed the view of Kisame cooking and admired at the skillful way he moved around the kitchen and with a knife. Not to mention it smelt amazing. "Mmn," he moaned as the smell reached his nose. "What are you making?" he asked him.

Kisame looked back at Sasori and smiled. "Fish," he said. "And some other things," he added. He pulled down some plates and got ready to serve them up. He never liked heavy meals and this one was also as light as all the others. He served the fish and the side of veggies. "Try it. You may name it if you like," he said and pulled out a fork for Sasori to try.

Sasori opened his mouth to be fed, pointing to his gaping maw and making an "Aaah" sound to indicate he wanted Kisame to feed him.

Kisame chuckled and brought a forkful to his mouth. "Let me know what you think," he said quietly and situated himself between Sasori's knees. He put the fork down and while Sasori chewed Kisame tilted his head and started kissing on Sasori's thin white neck. He set his hands on Sasori's hips and squeezed his hands lightly. Kisame hummed appreciatively when his erection brushed against Sasori's calf. He licked the marks he'd left on Sasori's neck and began to leave a small mark on his collar bone. "How is it?" he asked.

Sasori had brought the food sensually into his mouth and closed his eyes as he chewed and moaned. When Kisame started to kiss his neck he moaned again and tilted his head back further to allow the other more access.

"So good," Sasori sighed when he felt Kisame's warm hands leaving goosebumps on his hips. He felt up Kisame's own chest and hummed with him when he felt something hot against his calf he didn't think was Kisame's leg. "So very good," he said when Kisame started to leave marks on him. Slowly as he was ravaged he leaned back onto his elbows so that he was laying on the counter, holding Kisame to him to encourage him to keeping marking him.

Sasori kissed down Kisame's neck to his shoulder and licked the spot before biting down. He rubbed his thighs against Kisame's hips and pulled him so that their erections were trapped in between them and he moaned at the sensation.

Kisame moved the plates of food far away from them and turned them over so Sasori was now on top. Kisame spread his thighs and let Sasori fall in between them. He sucked on Sasori's skin some more and kissed his lips at last. "I can agree with that," he said finally.

"We can get the counters dirty," Kisame said as if they weren't already doing so. "You can play hooky and stay with me today."

Sasori hummed and enjoyed Kisame's touch immensely. When the other's thumb traced his jaw he caught it and kissed it, then brought it into his mouth and sucked on it suggestively and pulled away. "We could," he agreed with a smirk and kissed him, scratching his nails lightly down Kisame's chest.

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping in the middle of winter?" Kisame asked as they continued to explore each other's bodies and kissed occasionally.

"Can't say I have," Sasori replied. "I'm not sure I have the tolerance to do that," he said.

Kisame nudged Sasori's jaw with his nose and bit him gently. "The lake is a stone's throw from my back door," he said and slid his hands up Sasori's back and back down to his waist.

"How can you stand the cold?" Sasori asked him and brought a nipple into his mouth to suck it lightly.

Kisame gasped. "Ah, I just can," he said and tossed his head back hard enough to have the counter make a thud. "I have a high tolerance for cold," he said and tugged Sasori back up. He kissed Sasori and looked into his eyes. "Want to give it a try?" Kisame asked and knew the other had felt his erection jump at the suggestion. "I'll warm you up if you can't handle it," Kisame said and started to move them off of the counter.

Sasori smiled down at him and held onto his shoulders as the other moved them off the counter and back onto their feet. He kept his arms around his neck though. "Alright," he said and kissed him. "Sounds like a good idea," he said and took his hand.

Kisame led through dark halls and cold floors until they got to the back door that led to the lake. He stepped out without shoes while he had offered his boots to Sasori. "Let's go," he said excitedly and started running towards the water. The cold did nothing to diminish his excitement. He looked back at Sasori who looked a bit hesitant. He stomped loudly as he ran on the wood of the pier and jumped off the end of it triumphantly.

Sasori chuckled at the other's enthusiasm and although the sound of his laugh was shaky, he was determined. The cold hit him like a wrecking ball and he missed the heat of Kisame as the other took off and into the water. Wanting to reclaim his heat and join the other he went after him. After telling himself that it would be warmer in the water he jumped in with him and oh was he ever wrong.

Kisame saw the shock settle in Sasori and quickly swam for him. He held him tight and made sure he didn't sink. His limbs would stop responding, but soon, if he was able to calm down enough, he'd regain his breath and strength. "It's alright. I got you," Kisame said and gave a small shiver. "It's nice isn't it?" He asked and kissed Sasori's red cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked and worked his hands over Sasori's body, not just for his own enjoyment, but to try and get his body to respond and get past the shock of the cold.

Sasori's teeth were chattering and he clung to Kisame's chest. "Y-yeah," he stuttered. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself and pressed himself closer to Kisame and breathed against Kisame's chest. "F-f-fine," he managed and breathed slowly in and out. "It's getting b-better," he reassured him and kissed him.

Kisame kissed Sasori and lifted his stiff legs about his waist. He reached between them and tried to position himself close enough to penetrate Sasori without letting them sink. "You won't feel a thing," he said and smiled. "Ready?" he asked even though he was already sliding inside of the other.

Sasori gasped as he was lifted and a flush appeared across his cheeks. Although whether it was from the cold or Kisame he wasn't quite sure. He still couldn't speak without stuttering so he nodded instead. "Mmn-hmn," he said and felt no pain, but a pressure in his backside that was stemming to his lower abdomen and he gasped. "Kisame," he breathed.

Kisame burred himself as deep as Sasori would take him. "Hang on tight to my neck. I'm about to let you go," he said and led them to shallower water where he could stand and hold onto Sasori's thighs. He pulled out of him and berried himself deep again. "Hows that?" he asked and did it a few more times.

Sasori nodded and held on to him tighter. He was breathing hard into Kisame's neck. "Kisame," he breathed again. "It's getting w-warmer," he gasped as the other began to move in him.

Kisame smirked. "Yeah. It'll get hotter soon," he said and continued taking small steps until he reached the warmest spot on the lake. That was contributing to the heat Sasori was feeling, but mostly it was him moving faster and faster in him. "You're the best I've ever had," Kisame said and buried his face in Sasori's neck so he didn't have to face him as he admitted as much.

Sasori held on tighter and moaned loudly as not only did the heat increase, but the pleasure did as well. He groaned. "Kisame it's so hot," he said and when the other struck that special spot inside of him, he yelled out loudly and the gentle sloshing of the water gave away the tell tale movement of the muscular man he was clinging too. "Right there, right there," he chanted and smirked at the confession. "You are too," he managed, out of breath and stuttering for a whole different reason now.

Kisame grunted and tried to go faster. "Fuck there!" he said as he felt his own orgasm coming. "Sasori, there! Right the fuck there! God!" he groaned and the excitement of the cold as well as the opposing heat and cold down below made him shiver and come far sooner than he'd wanted. "Here," he gasped and closed his eyes tight as he came.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" was the only thing that Sasori could yell for a moment. "Jesus Kisame," he yelled. "That's it, come in me," he urged and kissed him. "Come in me," he repeated as he kept moving against Kisame. "One more! just one more!," he groaned and one more thrust later he was coming into the water. "Kisame!" he yelled.

Kisame groaned and held tight to Sasori. He only chuckled out of breath when the birds that had been startled out of the trees flew overhead. He pulled out of Sasori and kissed him. "I like the noises you make," he said and lifted the other as he slowly walked out of the water. "Lets get you before a fire before you freeze to death," Kisame said and carried Sasori all the way inside. He set him down in front of the blazing fire in the bedroom and covered him with a blanket after a quick drying with a towel.

Sasori nodded and let Kisame lead him in front of the fire and sighed as he warmed up.

Kisame sat behind him on the floor and wrapped his thighs and arms about him so he'd warm up sooner. The thick blanket was over them both and slightly open to the fire for the heat to come in. "How do you feel?" he asked quietly as the house and the fire seemed adequate treatment for the cold.

Sasori had relaxed back against Kisame and enjoed the warmth he was getting from the other's arms. "Amazing," he answered in a sigh as he closed his eyes. "That was amazing," he said and rested his head back against Kisame's shoulder.

"You can say that again," Kisame agreed and kissed the other's cheek. "We left our food on the counter," he recalled belatedly. He squeezed his thighs so Sasori was warmly enclosed and leaned to the side so they could lay down before the fire. "I promise you a much better dinner," he said and kissed the back of Sasori's shoulder. "And an even better night," he nearly purred quietly in his ear.

Sasori smiled and turned in his hold to lay flat on the ground with Kisame still halfway over him and stroked the other's sides, groping his body, enjoying the sight of the other in the firelight. "I'm gonna hold you to that," he said smiling and kissed him.

* * *

Ino yawned as she set the coffee down for her and Sakura. "It's taken Sasuke and Sasori forever to get back. I wonder if they're having trouble getting information out of Kisame and Naruto," she said as she sat down. "I didn't realize it got so late," she said as she looked outside at the sky that was getting a darker shade of purple.

Sakura stretched. "We should go back home. She's fine and I'm sure somebody will be in for the night shift and I'm tired," Sakura said. Everybody was gone and they'd been asked to stay by the morning guard since he had to go early and nobody else was around to guard Anko.

"You sure?" Ino asked as she looked toward the cell doors. "I feel guilty leaving her, but I guess we really should be going," she said reluctantly. It took her a while, but eventually she sighed. "Alright," she decided after a moment. "Let's get going," she said and stood up.

Sakura put everything away and got on her jacket. "I'll come by first thing tomorrow morning to see if there's any progress," she said.

* * *

Shino groaned and smiled lazily as he stirred; the memories of what he and Kiba had done came flooding back to his mind and now he was hard again. He supposed he'd have to get rid of that. He sat up and winced at a pain in his backside that caused him to still.

"Kiba?" he asked as he looked around, entangled in the sheets. He wrapped the sheet around him and limping made his way to the living room where he found the brunette pouring over books. He smiled. "Hey," he said going over to him and sitting on the couch. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked as he leaned against Kiba's strong back. He wasn't complaining. He'd been so worn out, but he would've loved to tire himself out completely if for Kiba.

"You looked so tired." Kiba answered and marked the book. He looked up at Shino and kissed him lightly.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked now.

"I'm trying to find a cure," he answered honestly. Kiba closed the book and pulled Shino to sit on his lap. "How are you feeling?" he asked him.

Shino wrapped his arms around his neck and blushed lightly. "I'm a little sore," he admitted quietly. "But I'm fine," he said with a smile and rubbed Kiba's shoulders. "Did you find anything interesting?" he asked and looked at the piles of books.

Kiba rubbed lazy circles about Shino's lower back. "I found something that needs to be done tonight," he said quietly. "It's the only way I've found consistently through the books I've read." He didn't want to say more so Shino wouldn't object.

Shino looked up at him and smiled. "Really? So they're might be a way?" he asked. "They're might really be a solution to all this?" he asked himself as he laid his head on Kiba's shoulders. "That sounds...amazing," he said with a smile. Even a small hope at this point was more than enough.

Kiba smiled and held Shino a little closer, so the other would lay his head down on him. "Yeah. I'll take care of it," he said with confidence and no trepidation. Kiba stood up and lifted Shino with him. "But I can tell your mind is also elsewhere," Kiba said and felt between Shino's legs and gripped his erection over the sheet.

Shino gasped and groaned with a blush. "No Kiba," he said and gently pushed his hands away. Kiba had brought them back to the bed and he kissed Kiba tentatively. "I want to try something," he said spread the other's legs.

"And what's that?" Kiba asked him as he leaned back and spread his thighs.

"I want to suck you off," Shino told him getting straight to the point as he saw the bulge in the other's pants and palmed him over the fabric. "Only I've never done it before," he said as he unzipped the pants and pulled them down. "So you'll have to tell me if it's okay, alright?" he said as he freed the erection from his underwear and started to pump it at a slow pace. He squeezed the tip and licked his lips.

Kiba swallowed and nodded. He pulled himself a little further back on the bed. He was a little at a loss for words. He gulped and placed his hand over Shino's to speed him up slightly to the speed he liked and to add a bit more pressure.

Shino watched enthralled and sped up to the speed that Kiba wanted him to. "I want to taste you," he told him as he eyed his length and licked him experimentally. "Of course one nick of my teeth and you'll end up like me," he said and took him in his mouth, being careful to avoid nicking him with his teeth.

Kiba groaned. He was excited by the danger. He shivered and tried not to jolt Shino when he felt pleasure like he'd never felt before. Kiba inhaled and had to hold his breath. He was too close already. "Ah s-slow down," he finally cautioned when he was certain he wouldn't come at the very act of breathing. He looked down at Shino and touched his hair lightly. "You're doing really good," he said as the other had asked him to let him know how he was doing.

Shino slowed down to a nearly tormentingly slow pace as he was told to . Kiba was so hard in his mouth. It surprised him. The experience of feeling the pulsing member twitching and quivering in spasm in his mouth was giving him his own high and he thrust against the sheets.

Kiba's sounds were only encouraging him, so he descended even lower. The head of Kiba's erection gliding along the roof of his mouth and back. The pressure caused his eyes to water, but he was determined to suck Kiba down deeper. He felt him hit the back of his throat and instinctively he swallowed. Feeling Kiba go down his throat startled him so much he immediately pulled back with a gasp.

Kiba moaned in near agony as Shino slowed down and he came back from the precipice. He felt his orgasm building yet again. He watched Shino rut against the sheets and bit his lip to add a little pain to the mix. It was only when Shino swallowed him as deep as he could and pulled back with a gasp that Kiba could no longer hold back. "Oh God!" Kiba's hand moved quickly to grip the base of his cock as Shino pulled back. He stroked himself as he erupted in orgasm over Shino's face.

Kiba thought he'd never have an orgasm quite as perfect again. "Ah, Shino!" Kiba gasped and his breathing became ragged as he softened in his hand. "Shino," he said quieter still and couldn't sit without swaying slightly from the aftershock. "That was amazing," he said and used the blanket to clean up Shino's face. "Sorry," he said as he did so.

Shino panted as Kiba came and he shuddered, coming into the sheets when he felt the hot seed spurt onto his cheeks. Some got on his sunglasses and he took them off to clean them. "It's alright," he said and licked some on his lip. "You taste good," he said.

Kiba looked at Shino's eyes and smiled. "You should always keep those off," he said and kissed Shino's lips so he also got a taste. "I wonder- could I taste you?" Kiba asked. He didn't want to be turned, but he also really wanted to know what Shino would feel like in his mouth and taste on his tongue.

Shino smiled and tilted his head at the request. "Is that...is that safe?" he asked him. He didn't mind. He wanted Kiba. It was unbelievable how much he wanted Kiba after knowing him for such a short period of time. He nodded. "I would...like that," he said.

Kiba licked his lips. "I'm not sure," he said and sat up. "I would like it too," Kiba checked outside through the window and stood up. "I'll be right back," he said to Shino as he started to get dressed. "I need to take care of my dogs and let them out," he said as he tucked in his shirt. "Try to get some rest. I might be a small while. When I get back we'll pick up where I left off," he promised. Kiba kissed Shino's forehead and walked out with his mass of dogs. He had another thing to do that night, but he'd wait for the cover of darkness for that.

Shino smiled and nodded. "Okay," he said and looked around after Kiba left. He went into the bathroom and cleaned up as best he could with a wet washcloth. He got under the covers and tried to get to sleep, but it felt so empty without Kiba. He hummed and got up. After hesitating for a moment he went into Kiba's closet and picked out one of Kiba's shirts. He normally slept naked, but he wanted to be surrounded by Kiba's scent, his own was mixed in too much with the covers after their love making, so he climbed back into bed with Kiba's shirt on and inhaled the scent of Kiba; he fell asleep quickly then.

When Kiba returned he found Shino asleep. Once again he looked too peaceful to wake him.

* * *

Shino stood behind and held Kiba's hand as he led him to the secure kennel. He let go of him as he went in and looked at him from the other side. "If I get out, run away okay," he said to Kiba while wanting to hold his hand again, but knowing it was too dangerous with the night coming quickly.

Kiba looked up at the sky. It was getting darker. He closed the kennel door and locked it with as many locks as he could spare. "Kiss me before night falls," he requested and placed his face close to the kennel, so the other only had to lean forward to kiss him. He was dressed in dark colors. He didn't know if Shino had noticed, but he hoped he hadn't. He was ready to do the unthinkable.

Shino nodded and readily leaned forward to kiss Kiba. He tried to pour all of his emotions into that kiss. He was afraid of the coming night, afraid he might hurt Kiba or somebody else. What if he didn't see Kiba in the morning? He knew he shouldn't think like that, but it was impossible not to with the night drawing closer. He tasted as much of Kiba as he could, molding their lips together and pushed a finger through to stroke Kiba's cheek as he pulled away. He kept his eyes trained on Kiba's own as he took off the baggy shirt he was wearing of Kiba's and set it aside. He didn't want to ruin it when the time came.

Kiba sighed and saw his breath as he did so. The night was getting colder. "I-" Kiba kept his eyes locked with Shino's and there was really nothing he could say to cover all that he wanted to and felt. He knew nothing about Shino. He didn't know him _yet_, but he would and Kiba would make sure of it. They'd have time to get to know each other and move in together.

Kiba kept his eyes trained on Shino's even as he noticed the moonlight light up the kennel. He swallowed and took a step back. He didn't want to see Shino suffering through the change. "I'll be back for you in the morning. Everything will be alright," Kiba guaranteed and took off running before he lost the nerve to do what he must.

Shino nodded and it hurt to see Kiba leave, but it was for the best. He looked up at the moon and felt like someone had thrown ice water on his back and exhaled sharply. He fell to the ground with a grunt as lava was pushed through his veins excruciatingly. He yelled as his vision began to blur with the pain and he clamped his jaw shut. Shino cried out in agony when he felt his jaw popping out of place and shifting and the same pain shot out in other places. His skin was hot. It was sweltering and he clawed at it, fur and hair taking its place. He sobbed as his ribs caved and then bulged out. Every muscle was on fire and he screamed, but it wasn't his scream; it was a howl.

* * *

Kiba had burned his clothes and all the evidence that tied him to the crime, namely, his bloody clothes and the weapon. He showered and cleaned himself until there was no trace left. He buried the weapon in the woods where he knew the police had no chance without him or a proper guide and led his dogs back for their breakfast while he played with the keys in his hand. He was ready to release his lover.

Kiba held a change of clothes and in the kitchen he had breakfast waiting. He went outside and breathed out a sigh of relief. He was glad to see Shino was himself, although naked, sleeping on rags and in the dog house in the corner. He smiled and fed the dogs quickly before he started to undo the locks and made his way towards Shino. "Good morning," he said quietly and with an obviously happy tone in his voice.

Shino groaned and opened his eyes and shivered. He was freezing. He looked up at Kiba and smiled a little nervously. "Hi, morning" he said and got up. He went up and hugged Kiba tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said and remained holding him as it was cold. He saw a change of clothes in Kiba's hand and took them. "Thank you," he said and dressed. "Did anything happen? Did I do anything?" he asked.

Kiba pulled Shino close when he was dressed and removed his own jacket to drape on him. "Nothing. You behaved perfectly well and remained in the kennel. My dogs kept watch," he assured him as they walked in through the back door.

Shino sighed. "I'm glad," he said and leaned into him. He had a few scratches and guessed those were self inflicted but they weren't as bad as he originally thought and the wound he got from Anko was healing very well.

"I have breakfast and a blazing fire ready for you." Kiba said in a calmer voice than he had the right to have. He locked the door and led Shino to the fireplace in the living room. Before it was a tray full of meats and a glass as big as they got full of milk. Blankets and pillows were laid out to create a comfortable setting in the living room. "How did I do?" he asked as they stopped before the fire. Kiba kicked off his shoes to get comfortable with Shino.

Shino saw the spread and smiled. "It looks great Kiba, you didn't have to do all this," he said and descended down on the comfortable blankets and pulled Kiba down to settle with him. "That smells amazing," he said about the food and brought it over to feed Kiba. He kissed his cheek and felt so at ease now, the fears from the previous night were long gone as if it hadn't happened and truthfully, he didn't remember anything after the kiss he shared with Kib. "It kind of feels like it never happened," he shared with Kiba as he ate and cuddled with him in their new comfort.

* * *

Sasori hummed as he sat on Kisame's lap with the other feeding him breakfast. "You're the best cook I've ever met," he groaned and kissed him. He had to be getting to work. He hated being late. Before Kisame he was NEVER late and yet he couldn't bring himself to regret any of those times. He hadn't put his shirt on yet and Kisame was currently wearing his utility belt with his holster and baton which they'd gotten creative with the previous night. "I need to be heading off soon," he sighed. "Bring up that whole taming thing to the Chief," he said.

Kisame offered Sasori another forkful. "Just a little longer," he said. "If taming doesn't work, a team could be assembled to find other werewolves in the area. Whoever originally turned her should be from the town or if she's been out of town, she might have gotten bit there. If you find the original- things can be changed that way too," Kisame said and smiled. "I'm willing to volunteer to help as long as I'm with you," he said even though they were likely to do little work and a lot of play.

Sasori smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that," he said and accepted another offering of food and kissed Kisame again.

* * *

Sasuke kissed Naruto again at the door and smirked. "Yes. I have to go to work and yes I'll be back after my shift," Sasuke said and pulled Naruto out in his bathrobe, so he was standing on the porch and in his arms.

Naruto sighed. "Alright fine," he said near pouting and smiled as Sasuke brought him into his arms and he kissed him, humming into the kiss.

"I can't wait to see you again," Sasuke said against the other's lips. He finally let him go and stepped back. "I have to go. I'll see you, Foxy," he teased with a wink.

"Be back soon," Naruto said and chuckled at the nickname. "Later, Sexy," he said giving him one last kiss and leaned against the door frame to watch him leave until he was out of his sight and with a content smile slipped back inside to wash up. He and Sasuke had already taken a shower together, but they hadn't gotten as clean as they had gotten dirty.

* * *

Sasuke closed his coat and looked up at the sky. It was still early. The day was still dark and seemed closer to midnight than dawn. He reached the small wooden cabin near the lake and knocked at the door. He knew he'd find Sasori there since he hadn't been at his home.

"Fine a little longer," Sasori agreed easily, coaxed by the gentle rubs on his back and of course the food. It didn't help that Kisame's kisses were so addicting. He heard a knock at the door and groaned at the interruption. "That's a cop knock. I'll get it," he said getting up and kissed him one more time before heading to the door and opening it, still shirtless with bed head. He sighed when he saw Sasuke and blushed. "Hey," he said awkwardly, knowing his state pretty much spoke for itself.

Kisame let the other get the door and took a few bites for himself before standing up and following the sound of Sasori's voice.

Sasuke smirked and looked over Sasori slowly. "Good Mor-," Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he looked beyond Sasori.

Kisame was standing in _only_ Sasori's utility belt with the baton strategically placed as he was wearing nothing else. "I thought you might need your belt back," Kisame said and reached to unbuckle it.

Sasuke looked away. "I'll wait for you out here," he said to Sasori as he turned around and faced the path instead.

Kisame closed the door and chuckled. "If you're leaving, I want the last few moments of you here to be with me," he said and kissed the back of his neck.

Sasori chuckled as Sasuke faced away and again when Kisame closed the door and left them both alone. He wrapped his arms around his waist and hummed as he kissed him. "I'll be back later," he said. "We're just going to debrief the chief on what we've learned and figure out what to do with Anko," he said as he reattached his belt. He got his shirt and buttoned it up, not tucking it in though. He would do that on the way. He worked his hands down Kisame's back and squeezed his ass cheeks. "I'll see you later," he said when they finally parted from their kiss.

Kisame kissed Sasori thoroughly so he'd think of him through the day. "See you tonight," Kisame said and locked up after Sasori had gone.

Sasori made sure his goofy smile was gone before he'd stepped outside with Sasuke. "What?" he asked as he tucked in his shirt.

Sasuke chuckled. "Your hair is a mess, your shirt is wrinkled and I can smell you had sex. Not to mention I just saw the proof that you did and -oh god do I ever NOT want to know what you've done with that baton," he teased and chuckled yet again as he thought about using his own baton with Naruto.

Sasori puffed out his cheeks and rolled his eyes. "You should talk. Have you even looked in the mirror at all?" he asked him. "You're hair is a mess...well more than usual anyway and you've got hickey's showing over your collar and by the way your cuffs are missing, so I don't want to know what you got up to," he teased right back.

"This case has served us both fairly well." Sasuke said

Sasori nodded in agreement at the perks of this particular case. "I'd say," he said nodding. "But you're right about the baton, you don't want to know what I did with it," he said taking it out and poking Sasuke with it.

Sasuke groaned and ran quickly a few feet away. "Oh sick," he said and looked at his arm in disgust like he'd rip it off for having been touched with the mystery butt baton. "I cuffed him to the headboard," Sasuke said as he checked and he was indeed missing them.

"Ew I said I didn't want to hear," Sasori said covering his ears and poked him again in retaliation before securing it to his belt again.

"I have plans for my own baton. I wonder, if I could borrow a few more pairs of cuffs from the storage room," he said more to himself than Sasori as they neared the building. "Do you have the keys or was Jiraiya going to be here to start the shift today?" he asked as he remembered nothing, but the face Naruto made when he came.

"You probably could, if only to replace the ones you lost," he said shrugging. "and I think the key is under the mat," he said and snorted. "Honestly, who hides a key under the mat at a police station?" he said incredulously. "All that steam from the bathhouse I think is getting to him," he said as he checked and indeed the key was under the mat. He winced as it hurt to crouch down, and he flash backed to Kisame thrusting into him in the cold water of the river. He shook those thoughts aside and opened the door. "I wonder if Sakura and Ino are st-" he stopped those thoughts and dropped the keys on the ground as he looked at the sight before him.

Sasuke was still laughing at the crack at Jiraiya. He pushed Sasori aside playfully to step inside and his laughter died instantly. "Holy-," Sasuke covered his mouth and nose and took a step back. He tugged Sasori with him outside again and promptly threw up on the street.

Sasori numbly let Sasuke tug him from the building and shook uncontrollably, having to lean against the building before he threw up as well. When he was finished, his hands were still shaking. "What," he croaked. "What the fuck happened?" he asked and wiped the cold sweat that had formed on his brow from vomiting. "Is that... is that Anko?" he asked as he really couldn't tell. "Oh God," he breathed. "Was that Anko?" he asked again.

Sasuke cleaned his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He wasn't as close to Anko as Sasori was. "Go get the chief. I'll go back in and check the crime scene," he said and used his other sleeve to clear the tears from his eyes. "Go," he urged to spur the other into action hoping he didn't let the shock overwhelm him.

Sasori rose on wobbly knees once Sasuke's words sank in and sniffled, wiping the tears furiously from his face before taking off towards Jiraiya's house. The images of the crime scene were etched behind his lids so that he saw them each time he blinked. _Who could've done something like that?_

* * *

Jiraiya arrived not much later in mismatch slippers pajamas and a jacket. His long hair was in a tangled mess. He left Sasori at the door with the other officers as he walked in. "I'll take care of this." Jiraiya said sounding braver than he felt as he stepped into the bloodied mess. He looked at the walls and the cells. Claw marks were everywhere as were the blood and pieces of clothing and flesh. It was disgusting. Like an animal fought another and obviously only one was victorious as there was no proof of any other being in the station.

Sasuke turned to face Jiraiya after the last picture of the scene was snapped. "There are footprints. Whoever did this was human," he said as if he'd read Jiraiya's thoughts.

Sasori grimaced like he wanted to throw up again. "Hardly human," he said in disgust as he saw the remnants of Anko and had to leave.

* * *

Shino was having what could only be described as the orgasm of the century. It had been about a month since he'd been turned and saved and he and Kiba's relationship was still going strong. He had decided to leave the city and brought his prospects over to Kiba's. He was loving that they had more privacy in Kiba's cottage. Their relationship was still young, but Shino honestly felt like he truly loved Kiba. How could he not after Kiba told him how he had saved him. He _did _love him. Currently he was screaming this as he gripped the sheets.

Shino's back arched off the mattress as he strained to bury Kiba deeper. "God Kiba! I'm coming!" he shouted and whimpered as the pleasure overtook him. "I can-," he barely had any volume to his voice as he gasped. "I can do it again," he said and jerked himself off as Kiba continued to thrust and it only took a few more pumps before he was coming again. He groaned wantonly as he collapsed, boneless.

Kiba gripped the headboard hard as he thrust wildly into the other. "I love you," Kiba muttered over and over as he watched Shino come for the second time in only a few minutes. "God, I love you!" he groaned and came in the other as he'd done countless of times in their month together. "Fuck," Kiba growled and pulled out of him. "I wish you still howled," he teased as he laid down next to him.

Shino's lungs ached, his back, thighs, and ass hurt. Despite all this he groaned at the empty feeling he got when Kiba pulled away and his body tingled. He smiled at Kiba and felt up his own body, loving the buzzing electrical bliss. "If I did still do that, trust me I'd be howling every night," he said and kissed him, pulling the other close. "I love you," he sighed. He looked out the window. "It's getting late," he said as he saw the lilac sky. "We should have a late night picnic," he suggested to the other snuggling up to him and kissing him. "Watch the moon tonight in celebration," he said.

It was only the night before the full moon, but it was close enough. "Maybe we can invite Sasuke, Naruto, Kisame, and Sasori tomorrow night," he said. "If we can pry them from their rooms that is," he said and couldn't really talk. He and Kiba barely left theirs. "What do you say?" he asked kissing the other's neck.

Kiba was already kissing down Shino's chest. "Maybe," he hummed. He nuzzled the other's neck and nibbled. "Lets go get that picnic started. You set up the blankets and I'll bring the food," he said and started to rise.

Shino smiled and hummed as Kiba kissed him. "Okay," he said sitting up and kissed him again. He got up and pulled on his pants and noticed they were very loose. "These pants are loose," he said wondering if maybe he was losing weight. He took a closer look at them. "Oh, these are yours," he said aloud when he realized it, but only shrugged and strung a belt through the loops to hold them up and put on his shirt.

"I'll see you outside," he said and kissed Kiba again until it was in danger of turning into another round of love making. Reluctantly he pulled away and licked his bruised lips. "Hurry," he told the other huskily and with a smirk went to get the blankets, snagging them from the top shelf and went outside to a good view of the sky and set it down.

Kiba moaned and grinned. "I'll be fast," he said and went through the kitchen to the smokehouse and quickly assembled what meat he could. He found an old basket and started to fill it. He grabbed some plates and then drinks. He peeked outside through the kitchen window and didn't see Shino. He did see the bright moon, almost full. He smiled and sighed happily. He closed the basket and slipped on pants and his jacket. He didn't think he'd be needing his clothes for too long. The kiss had been too good. They'd both shown signs of wanting to go again. He opened the back door and stood with his basket tight in his hand.

There was a menacing growl as the beast sniffed at the night air, leaving clothes behind him as he'd run into the forest, compelled by the moon. He sniffed the air and smelt the alluring scent of meat and stalked towards the forests edge, seeing a brunette with a basket, the source of the alluring scent. The beasts golden eyes flashed as he stepped out enough to be illuminated by the moonlight and snarled. It licked his chops, eyes on the meat.

Kiba heard the noise and his quick ears found the beast instantly. He reached for the side of the door frame. He kept a weapon always handy. Kiba knew he could survive a werewolf again. He tossed the basket between them invitingly, hoping that wherever Shino was hiding, that he was safe. He stepped out into the dirt center of the backyard and let the bright white moonlight fall over him. He held out his arm, ready. Kiba steadied his legs and was alert when the beast charged. What he wasn't ready for was what he saw next; his eyes, the werewolf's eyes, were all too familiar. A sob escaped Kiba. He'd spent the last month with those eyes. There was no confusing them. He let his arm fall slack and from his fingers fell the weapon.

The End

* * *

**(a/n: So there you have it! Bet you weren't expecting that huh? No I didn't think so. Please read and review, they give us fuzzy feelings, questions and comments are accepted. With much love, Lovely Spell and TerasBad)**


End file.
